Identidad Verdadera
by Roshio H.T
Summary: ¿A que no te imaginabas que tener una doble vida fuera tan divertido? Acompañame este año en Hogwarts donde viviras conmigo todas mis locuras... para finalmente descubrir mi verdadera identidad. [New Original Character]
1. El ataque mortífago

**Holas! Aqui vengo con mi historia o,o pero esta es la version reescrita xD la cual kreo ke es muxo mas interesante. Ojala les guste! Dedico este fic con muxo kariño a mis sis: Verox-chan (ke me insistio de wena manera a seguir eskribiendo xD no me obligo eh ;-;) tbm a Kathu mi nada loka psicopata sis xDD ... y klaro, a ustedes mis keridos lectores, todo mi agradecimiento por leer mi fic xD espero un review con sus opiniones  
**  
**Atencion**: la trama real de Harry Potter no me pertenece, solamente hago una modificacion de acuerdo con mi imaginacion xD agregando algunos personajes de mi propia invencion. Credito a J.K. Rowling por escribir HP.

* * *

Londres. Mi ciudad natal. Inglesa de nacimiento, con un pasado y un futuro incierto. Permítanme contarles mis orígenes, los que después de mucho tiempo pude descubrir. En mis venas debería de correr la sangre más pura y antigua de la estirpe nórdica, mi madre fue descendiente directo del primer y más poderoso clan de magos de las heladas tierras germanas. Yo no soy precisamente de linaje puro germano, ya que mi padre no era más que un ingles común y corriente -según creía-. Mi madre tuvo algo así como una aventura romántica con él. A los dos años de mi nacimiento ella murió, llevándose consigo toda la alegría de la mansión donde vivíamos, además de que terminó con la poca cordura que le quedaba a mi padre. 

Una tarde nublada descubrí por accidente en su habitación un sin numero de objetos mágicos, así como un estuche cuidadosamente guardado que contenía, lo que a mi me pareció, una reluciente varita mágica. Mis ojos brillaron de forma especial, a partir de ese momento deseé con toda mi alma poder practicar magia algún día; ya que después de todo ese mundo fantástico no me era tan indiferente -siendo hija de magos, desde luego-.

Sin despedida alguna mi padre desapareció; dejándome sola en la enorme mansión vacía y fría. Mi único compañero y guardián era un viejo amigo de mi madre, un cazador oscuro. Marius cuido de mí de la forma en que mi padre jamás lo hizo, era atento y sumamente cariñoso. Demasiado sobreprotector. A pesar de su insistencia en convertirme en una digna hija de una 'gran dama' -historia de mi madre la cual desconocía-, yo prefería ocultar mi feminidad de cualquier forma posible.

A simple vista podía pasar por un muchacho cualquiera, siempre vestida con mis pantalones holgados y rotos, mi sudadera desteñida y una gorra estilo militar vieja que jamás me quitaba de la cabeza, con la cual cubría mis ojos verdes y mis facciones femeninas. Mientras menos luciera como una chica mejor para mi, a mis dieciseis años lo único que me importaba era pasar desapercibida entre la gente y aprender magia.

Por capricho tal vez, insistí a mi tutor que me ingresara en la escuela de magia y hechicería mas reconocida del mundo, Hogwarts. Claro está, no soy una aprendiz en esto de la magia. Con los años, había convencido a Marius de enseñarme mucho más que las simples bases. Aun así no se como lo logró, pero Marius cumplió mi petición. Y como siempre, nada me negaba. Estaba tan acostumbrada a salirme con la mía. Así que este año por fin cumpliría uno de mis sueños, que por tanto tiempo había ignorado.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Y llegaron las finales del campeonato mundial de Quidditch, deporte del cual Marius era un gran admirador. No podía creer que haya accedido a acompañarlo. Nunca ha estado entre mis gustos ir a lugares tan concurridos; mi naturaleza solitaria y apática me lo impedía. Más heme ahí, metida entre un millar de tiendas de campamento, corriendo entre ellas para escapar unos instantes de la asfixiante vigilancia de Marius sobre mí.

Por estar cuidándome la espalda y cerciorándome de que mi tutor no me seguía, quite la vista del frente unos instantes; los suficientes para provocarme un fuerte choque con un chico de espaldas a mí. Ambos caímos duro contra el suelo, escuchando el crujir de como un objeto bajo nosotros se hacia pedazos. Después de asimilar el golpe me puse de pie inmediatamente, traté de musitar algo parecido a una disculpa y recogí unos anteojos que, en efecto, estaban completamente rotos.

- Perdona… -extendí mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse- no me he fijado por donde iba…

- No al contrario, fue culpa mía ya que estaba parado a medio camino –coge mi mano con fuerza y se pone de pie torpemente sonriendo, entonces noto que me mira detenidamente, algo que me incomoda-

- Emm… lamento lo de tus gafas… -le doy los varios pedazos rotos y me acomodo a prisa la gorra, la cual se me había levantado un poco- Sostenlas con cuidado.- Le dije, y saqué mi varita- ¡_Oculus_ _Reparo_!

- Gracias amigo –se puso los lentes que lucían como nuevos y de nuevo sonrió de esa forma tan simple y agradable- pero aparte de que repararas mis anteojos me gustaría saber como te llamas … yo soy Harry Potter –me ofrece su mano-

Dude un momento. Al parecer no se había percatado de que era una chica. Ha, era muy obvio, después de todo no lucia ni cercanamente como una.

- Un placer conocerte, Potter -finalmente estreche su mano con fuerza- mi nombre es Nouk Blackwood –así es, continué la farsa de ser un muchacho. Si él no lo había notado no tenia por que aclarárselo¿o si?

Un extraño y pecoso pelirrojo salió de la tienda en ese instante, llamando a Harry un poco molesto; pero al notar mi presencia guardó silencio y dirigió una mirada interrogante al que consideré su amigo.

- Tropezamos accidentalmente y rompió mis lentes –explicó brevemente- pero Herm no ha sido la única que los ha reparado con magia –sonríe dirigiendo la mirada hacia mi- Ronald Weasley, mi mejor amigo –señala al chico y continua las presentaciones- y él es Nouk Blackwood.

No me quedo de otra mas que por educación saludarle de mano también. Al parecer ese simple gesto creó cierta fraternidad rara entre nosotros, de las que hay entre los chicos, ya que ese pelirrojo también me consideraba como tal.

Entonces empezaron entre ellos a hacer comentarios sobre el campeonato; al igual que Marius estaban emocionados, sentimiento el cual no compartía. No tuve otra mas que cortésmente escuchar sus charla, sin prestarles demasiada atención desde luego.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando me percaté de una presencia más. Era una chica de cabellos castaños, que a mi parecer jamás le habían enseñado para que servia un cepillo, ya que su alborotada cabellera fue lo que más me llamó la atención. Parecía inspeccionarme de arriba a abajo con mucho interés, algo que me molestó. Así que decidí salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Haciendo un gesto con la mano me despedí de Harry y Ronald, quienes me vieron confundidos ya que parecía como si huyera; y desaparecí entre las tiendas de campamento sin darles tiempo de decir nada.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Después del partido de Quidditch -el cual duro una eternidad para mi-, Marius y yo regresamos a nuestra "nada" ostentosa tienda. Era hora de la cena y nos encontrábamos ya sentados a la mesa. Los elfos domésticos que siempre nos acompañaban en los viajes se disponían a servir la comida. Mi guardián no paraba de relatar enérgicamente el partido a nuestra ama de llaves. La mujer era mas dura que una roca. En aquel momento su mirada recia y esa leve sonrisa, fingida por cierto, se dirigían a Marius; tratando de mostrar interés por su charla.

Me sentía desfallecer del aburrimiento. Mecánicamente movía mis extremidades para introducir los alimentos en mi boca. Mi vida en aquellos instantes me parecía monótona e insoportable. Aunque mi rostro mostrara serenidad, por dentro puedo asegurarles que estaba gritando. Anhelaba libertad para ser diferente; no esa niña mimada que debía seguir las reglas de sociedad, todo para no deshonrar el importante nombre de mi familia. Pero desde que mentí ante esos chiquillos, el imaginarme viviendo como otra persona, me hizo sentir sumamente bien. Ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en volver realidad mi mentira.

Un estrepitoso sonido y un sin numero de gritos de terror me hicieron reaccionar. Vi entrar de repente a uno de nuestros elfos domésticos, se dirigió a Marius diciéndole que los mortífagos atacaban el campamento. Nunca había visto su rostro mostrar tanta preocupación, así que me inquieté por saber cual era la razón.

Salí de la tienda buscando esos a los que llamaban mortífagos. Volteé de un lado a otro y lejanamente logré ver a un grupo de hombres misteriosamente enmascarados y encapuchados, todos de negro. Apuntaban con sus varitas a las tiendas, prendiéndoles fuego y destrozándolas a su paso. La gente corría despavorida. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se creó un horrendo caos.

No entendía el por que, pero un peculiar y muy profundo interés por aquellas personas despertó en mi. Me quede parada, prácticamente inmóvil; viendo como estaban cada vez más cerca del lugar donde me encontraba. Entonces sentí como jalaban de mi brazo con fuerza. Escuché la voz Marius lejanamente. Ordenaba a gritos, a la servidumbre, huir y regresar a la mansión. Pero mi mirada no se apartaba de aquellos magos, quienes se aproximaban con paso firme a nosotros.

En eso uno de ellos lanzó una especie de bola de luz verde hacia mí. Sin darme tiempo para reaccionar –ya que parecía como si estuviera en algún tipo de trance- Marius me jaló, sujetándome de la cintura y apretándome con fuerza contra su cuerpo. A pesar de su naturaleza vampírica, una extraña calidez emanaba de él, algo que me agradó. No hice otra cosa más que abrazarme a él, y perderme en su perfume. Un aroma inconfundible y delicioso con el que trataba de ocultar el olor a sangre de sus presas.

Cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos me di cuenta de que habíamos vuelto a la mansión. Seguía aferrada a mi fiel guardián, acurrucada en su pecho como una pequeña niña. Fue entonces cuando sentí su mano acariciar mi cabeza quitándome la gorra. Mi negra cabellera cayó sobre mis hombros y mis verdes ojos se dirigieron a encontrarse con los suyos, tan negros como una noche sin luna ni estrellas. Nuevamente sus dedos se acercaron a mi rostro, acariciando mis mejillas con suavidad. Me sentía frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana que si soltaba sin duda se rompería.

Su mirada era dulce. La preocupación de hace unos minutos se había esfumado por completo. Parecía tranquilizarlo el hecho de que estuviéramos en la mansión sanos y salvos. Sonrió y murmuró algo, como siempre insistía en que era una chica linda y que hallaba absurdo el que yo tratara de ocultar mi feminidad.

- Eres una mujercita preciosa – me decía todo el tiempo. Pero en ese momento al decirlo, hizo que mis rodillas temblaran. Siempre había visto a Marius como tutor y compañero. Mi único y mejor amigo en realidad. Pero una sensación extraña aceleró los latidos de mi corazón. Entonces me di cuenta que, en aquel preciso instante, no veía a Marius como un simple guardián, sino como un hombre el cual quería proteger su tesoro más valioso. Fue entonces cuando interpreté su atención y cuidado por mi de forma diferente.

Antes de poder decir una palabra, la seca voz del ama de llaves llamando a Marius se escuchó desde la puerta. Hilda nunca había estado de acuerdo de que mi relación con él fuera tan "cercana". Pero jamás me ha importado lo que esa mujer piense de mí, y puedo asegurarles que ha pensado muchas cosas, ninguna de ellas positivas. Según me contaron una vez los elfos domésticos, mi madre y ella nunca simpatizaron. Y a mi me encantaba hacerla rabiar. Pero el hecho de que me fuera pronto a Hogwarts la hacia feliz. De seguro piensa que se ha librado de mí. Incluso me ha preparado ella misma las maletas, asegurándose de que no olvide llevarme nada.

Sin ganas de discutir con ella, o de siquiera regresarle esa mirada cortante que me dirigía, subí a mi habitación a dormir. Después de todo aquel alboroto de los mortífagos necesitaba descansar. Después de una breve ducha caí rendida en mi cama sin saber de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor hasta despertar el día siguiente.

* * *

**Wooooa xD el primer capitulo listo x aun me falta muxo ke eskribir asi ke les agradeceria si me dejaran un review diciendome ke tal les parecio mi fic... xD asi tendre animos para continuarlo! n.n gracias por leer mi loka historia...**


	2. Un beso perdido

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece . si asi fuera ke kosas no hubiera hecho kon Draco hohoho **

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Por fin llego el día de emprender el viaje rumbo a Hogwarts. El tren iba lleno desde luego, nos fue algo difícil encontrar un compartimiento vacío. Cuando finalmente logramos acomodarnos, no hice otra cosa más que mirar el paisaje pasar del otro lado de mi ventana.

Un silencio incómodo se formo rápidamente. Marius leía atentamente el diario El profeta, mientras yo trataba de disimular que no estaba nerviosa ante la idea de estar los dos a solas.

- ¿En cual casa crees que me toque? – dije casi sin ganas, únicamente tratando de romper el hielo.

- Ummm… sin duda en Slytherin – hizo a un lado el periódico y me dirigió una amplia sonrisa – puedo apostarlo.

- Pareces muy confiado… - le regresé la sonrisa pero esta vez un tanto desafiante, se me acababa de ocurrir algo con que matar el tiempo – entonces hay que apostar como dijiste ¿no crees?

- Estoy completamente seguro que ganaré… pero como quieras – afirmó en tono despreocupado - ¿Qué vamos a apostar?

- Pues… - me lo pensé unos instantes, en verdad no había nada que quisiera como para apostarlo contra Marius, pero al verlo tan confiado no pude evitar sentir deseos de ganar – Si no me toca en Slytherin… me llevarás a conocer el bosque prohibido.

- Bien, pero si yo gano pasaras toda una tarde vestida como una verdadera mujercita –sonrió burlonamente y estiró su mano hacia mi- ¿que dices?

- Acepto –estreché su mano con fuerza. No comprendí aquellos raros deseos de ganarle, tal vez quería demostrarle algo que no sabia en realidad. Tal vez simplemente el hecho de ganarle una apuesta me resultaba interesante.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Era la primera vez que veía el castillo de Hogwarts, y en verdad era impresionante. Mientras el resto de los chicos que bajaban del tren hacían comentarios de lo emocionados que estaban por volver; yo me quedaba lo más lejos posible de ellos, viéndolos fijamente. Envidiaba a cada uno de ellos. Como me hubiera gustado estudiar magia desde el primer año en Hogwarts también. Así tal vez tendría amigos y no sentiría aquel vacío horrible en el estómago ante los nervios de estar con gente desconocida, la cual sin duda me miraría con desconfianza.

A pesar de que le imploré a Marius de que no se separara de mí ni un instante, él tomó mi baúl así como el resto de mis cosas, y abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes se perdió en la multitud. "De aquí en adelante te toca ir sola" me dijo antes de irse.

Haciendo unos cuantos ajustes pude cambiar mi uniforme para que luciera mas como el de los chicos. Me prohibían usar gorra, así que tuve que sujetarme el cabello de manera que casi no se notara lo no muy largo que lo tenia. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa. Después de un largo suspiro me armé de valor y caminé en dirección hacia una mujer que tenia pinta de profesora.

- Disculpe… - hablaba lo mas bajo posible, en verdad no quería que nadie notara mi presencia – ¿A dónde tengo que ir para reunirme con los de sexto grado?

- Hable mas alto, señor… s-señorita -hizo una breve pausa mientras me miraba detenidamente, sin duda no había podido engañarla al hacerme pasar por chico; e inmediatamente di mi nombre- Señorita Blackwood… ¿Cuál era su pregunta?

- Pues… -esta vez elevé un poco mi tono de voz - ¿A dónde debo ir para reunirme con los de sexto grado?

- Oh – volteó en dirección al castillo, pero noté que en realidad buscaba con la mirada a algún estudiante de los que se acababan de bajar del tren. – Señorita Granger… -hizo una seña y la muchacha se acercó a nosotras.

Entonces me percaté de que era la misma chica del campamento en el campeonato de quidditch, era imposible no reconocer esa melena castaña alborotada.

- Señorita Granger, hágame el favor de llevar a la Señorita Blackwood con el director Dumbledore. – la orden fue clara, a lo cual la chica afirmó con la cabeza y me lanzó una mirada de reconocimiento.

Sin nada más que decir, la profesora se dio la vuelta y se abrió paso entre los estudiantes, alejándose de nosotras rápidamente. Entonces dando un suspiro de alivio, la castaña por fin abrió la boca para hablar conmigo –cosa que desde un principio quería evitar-.

- Eres la chica que tropezó con Harry ¿cierto? – podía sentir como su mirada me perforaba la piel, así que no pude seguir engañándola. Después de todo era inútil seguir con aquella farsa de ser un chico si ella ya había descubierto mi mentira.

- Si¿Por qué? – esperaba que no comentara nada acerca de lo que pasó en el campamento.

- No te preocupes, si no quieres no se lo digo a los demás. –Sonrió y me guiño un ojo con cierta complicidad- Harry no es muy suspicaz y Ron no se daría cuenta de nada aún debajo de sus narices.

- Emm… gracias – devolviéndole la sonrisa cínicamente – por tu bien, cumplirás esa promesa – mi tono de voz mostraba cierto alivio al sentir el apoyo de la chica, cosa que ella notó.

- Mi nombre es Hermione – estiró su mano sonriendo. Sin demora la estreché con fuerza, sintiendo un extraño lazo entre las dos. Algo me decía que en ella por fin había encontrado una buena amiga. La primera en mucho tiempo.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Después de entrar al castillo, fuimos directamente hasta el despacho de Dumbledore. Antes de subir a lo que parecía una escalera que se elevaba hacia el techo, Hermione me deseó buena suerte y desapareció a prisa en el pasillo.

Segundos después me hallaba ya dentro de la habitación, de pie frente al escritorio donde un anciano mago de mirada tranquila me examinaba con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. No dije más de lo necesario. Trataba de mostrarme firme y sin titubeos frente a ese reconocidísimo y grandioso personaje.

Finalmente, mientras se ponía de pie y de encima de un estante sacaba algo parecido a un sombrero arrugado, me dirigió unas palabras de ánimo felicitándome por mi determinación de entrar a Hogwarts. Después me colocó aquel extraño sombrero en la cabeza, el cual para mi sorpresa comenzó a hablar sobre mis habilidades para la magia.

Un minuto más tarde, al terminar de hablar y hablar de todo lo que el viejo sombrero veía en mí, por fin dijo que la casa en la que encajaba perfectamente era en Slytherin. La sorpresa me embargó de lleno, haciéndose notar en mi rostro al instante. Traté en reclamarle el por que me asignaba a esa casa, pero ni una sola palabra salió de mi boca.

Un discurso más por parte de Dumbledore recordándome mis deberes como nueva Slytherin, y salí disparada de su despacho conteniendo la furia que me consumía por dentro al saber que Marius tenía razón. Por lo tanto yo había perdido la apuesta.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Tratando de desquitar mi enojo no hice otra cosa más que correr lo más rápido posible por los pasillos del castillo. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de darle un puñetazo a Marius en la cara. No me enfurecía el hecho de que me hubiera ganado esa tonta apuesta, o que haya quedado en Slytherin; sino el recordar esa sonrisa despreocupada de mi guardián que me sacaba de quicio.

Según Hermione me había dicho la ceremonia de inicio de cursos seria en unos minutos, de hecho no dudo que ya haya empezado. Pero no tenia ni un deseo de ir y verles las caras a todos los estudiantes, preguntándose quien diablos era yo.

Iba a toda velocidad por los pasillos y justo al girar en una esquina, tropecé con la punta de mi capa chocando con lo que me pareció un chico. Debido al impacto, sin darme cuenta, nuestros labios se rozaron suavemente. Sin demora lo empujé bruscamente y me lo quite de encima –ya que el había caído sobre mi- blasfemé un par de cosas y escapé de inmediato.

Al perderlo de vista, me detuve y caminé lentamente por el pasillo. Fue cuando me puse a recapacitar sobre lo que había pasado. Dando un salto de sorpresa me di cuenta de que aquel, aunque fue por accidente, había sido mi primer beso. ¿Pero quien carajo había sido aquel chico? Si tan solo me hubiera tomado el tiempo de verle la cara.

Mi primer beso, con un desconocido, dado por accidente. No fue tan romántico como tenia pensado que seria. En realidad¡no fue para nada romántico! Así que con paso firme regresé para por lo menos saber quien fue el sujeto que me robó aquel momento tan especial sin siquiera conocerme.

Moviéndome lentamente entre las sombras y sin hacer el menor ruido, igual como hacia Marius en las noches que salía a cazar; cautelosamente me escondí detrás de una columna. El chico aún seguía cerca, al parecer aturdido por el golpe o por lo que había pasado. Se sujetaba de la pared mas cercana mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

Haciendo un leve silbido logré hacer que él volteara hacia mí. Claramente le vi la cara. Era apuesto, sin duda. Mis mejillas se ruborizaron un poco al recordar aquel momentáneo y fugaz beso. Pero mi sonrisa boba se borró al ver que otro chico se acercaba a él –al parecer algún amigo suyo- preguntándole que era lo que le había pasado.

Ambos se fueron a prisa rumbo al gran comedor. Se estaban perdiendo el discurso de bienvenida de Dumbledore. Cuando nadie quedaba en el pasillo, salí de mi escondite y seguí vagabundeando por el castillo.

Fue entonces cuando encontré a Marius, dirigiéndose a donde todos estaban reunidos. Se sorprendió de verme ahí y no con el resto de mis compañeros. Por lo que me reprendió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Su mirada era seria, como la de un padre al regañar a su desobediente hija, pero su tono de voz contrastaba con sus ojos, ya que sonaba tranquilo – Deberías estar con los otros estudiantes.

- No me apetece escuchar otro sermón del director, suficiente tuve con el que me dio en su despacho – no tenia el valor de verlo a los ojos.

Hubiera deseado que fuera él quien me robara aquel primer beso. Sentía que al verlo a la cara él se daría cuenta de que mis labios ya no eran vírgenes, así que volteaba en todas direcciones menos a encontrarme con su mirada.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Anouk? – me sujetó con firmeza de la barbilla y me levantó la cara en dirección a la suya. Aún así trataba de evitar su mirada. - ¿En que casa te ha tocado? –sonrió triunfante, esperando que dijera lo que él desde un principio sabia.

- Pues donde mas… -aparte su mano con fuerza y sin resistirme mas lo mire a los ojos con furia – En Slytherin… -dije casi sin ganas. Él desde luego sonreía recordándome nuestra apuesta.

- Arreglaremos nuestro pequeño trato después – me jaló del brazo mientras caminábamos rumbo al gran comedor – ahora aunque no te quieras oír otro sermón de Dumbledore… ve con los demás. ¿Querías estar en Hogwarts no? Pues cumple tus deberes como la estudiante que eres.

- Pero… - traté de soltarme de su fuerte brazo, pero lo único que hizo fue apretarme más y caminar más rápido – ¡Marius, no quiero ir! – dije casi gritando.

Nos detuvimos a menos de dos metros de la entrada, él me miraba como esperando a que le dijera algo más, mientras soltaba mi brazo. Callé al percatarme de una multitud cerca de la puerta que nos observaba curiosa. Me sentí sumamente incómoda y un tanto avergonzada, por lo que decidí finalmente entrar al salón como todos los demás.

Aproveché que el grupo de "muñequitas de aparador" –como yo las autonombré- entraban de forma majestuosa al comedor acaparando la atención de todos -especialmente de los chicos- para colarme hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Finalmente tomé mi lugar, el cual era casi llegando a la mesa de profesores, pasando totalmente desapercibida. Justo en ese momento entraban el resto de personas que esperaban afuera. Todos eran chicos. "Los orgullosos hijos de Durmstrang" los llamó Dumbledore, y a mi parecer si lo eran.

El último chico que caminaba junto al director de su escuela lucía muy serio y bastante rudo. Muchos se emocionaron y comenzaron a murmurar. Para mi no era mas que un tosco y bien parecido muchacho, así que no le preste importancia. Solamente su rostro me parecía lejanamente conocido, como si en algún lugar lo hubiera visto.

Me incomodé un poco al ver como colocaban una mesa más junto a la nuestra donde tomaban lugar los recién llegados, del otro lado del salón hacían lo mismo. En cuestión de segundos me hice a un lado buscando otro sitio más apartado para sentarme. Demasiado tarde, los chicos del Norte ya estaban acomodados cerca de mí. Lo único que me restaba por hacer era fingir que le ponía atención al discurso de Dumbledore.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Al término del evento de inicio de clases, de nuevo los estudiantes se amontonaban en la puerta dispuestos a salir de la sala. Ahogándome en un mar de empujones mientras trataba de huir lo más pronto posible de ahí; pude salir al corredor de nuevo. A lo lejos pude distinguir esa mata de cabello castaño alborotado, y sin conocer a nadie mas decidí acercarme a ella.

- Hermione… -en cuanto la tuve al alcance la jale del hombro. Pero demasiado tarde me di cuenta de que no iba sola. Harry y Ronald iban con ella.

- Hola… ¿Qué tal te fue con Dumbledore? – Viendo mi cara de angustia al saber que los chicos también descubrirían mi doble identidad, trato de ayudarme a ocultarlo - ¿En que casa te ha tocado… Mine? – Suspire aliviada – si, Mine… me decías que… ¿En donde?

- Oh… pues en Slytherin –hice una mueca de enojo- aunque hubiera dado lo que fuera por no estar en esa casa.

- Disculpa pero… ¿te conocemos de algún lugar? –finalmente preguntó Harry mientras me examinaba minuciosamente. Gracias al cielo que en esos momentos lucia cercanamente a una chica.

- Emm no creo… acabo de ingresar al colegio –Hermione y yo compartimos fugazmente una mirada de complicidad- mi nombre es Mine… Karloff –usé el apellido de Marius ¿y que? No creo que le moleste ya que nadie lo conoce.

En menos de cinco minutos ya tenía mi nombre y apellidos falsos. Estaba emocionada ya que así podría utilizar a mi antojo mi otra identidad, en la cual soy una chica cualquiera. Aunque lo que mas me alegraba era contar con la ayuda de Hermione para llevar a cabo mi doble vida.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

La primera noche en Hogwarts fue un poco tediosa. Una de mis compañeras de cuarto era una tal Pansy Parkinson. Una vanidosa chica con la cabeza llena de aire. En cuanto cruzamos miradas no simpatizamos para nada. Su voz chillona me tenia harta, puedo asegurar que el solo hecho de escucharla hablar hacia que tuviera serios pensamientos asesinos sobre su persona.

Casi toda la mañana estuve hecha un manojo de nervios cuando los diferentes profesores me hacían un examen práctico para evaluar mi nivel de magia. En todos salí excelente. No podían creer que aprendiera tantas cosas estudiando sola en casa. Todos dijeron maravillas de mi tutor, a excepción del profesor Severus Snape.

Snape sin duda era un hombre extraño. Siempre buscando la forma de hacer que los demás se equivoquen y queden en ridículo. Por lo que escuchaba de los demás estudiantes, todos le temían e incluso lo odiaban. Yo lo único que vi fue a un hombre solo. Si no hubiera tenido a Marius a mi lado mi vida también hubiera estado vacía, y sin duda hubiera adquirido un carácter parecido al de aquel profesor.

La campana sonó finalmente. Había sido una mañana muy pesada así que hambrienta me dirigí al comedor. En cuanto crucé la puerta pude ver a un grupo de chicos en círculo a una persona. Me senté cerca de donde ellos se encontraban, tratando de ignorar sus comentarios.

Minutos después de empezar a devorar un delicioso plato de alitas de pollo, un rubio se hizo notar de entre el resto elevando más la voz. Nunca había conocido a un chico más pedante que ese. Alardeaba sobre sus hazañas como buscador del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin.

Estaba empezando a enfadarme de aquel tipo, así que comencé a imitarlo en voz baja. Hacia un sin fin de muecas y exageraba el tono de mi voz, haciendo más cómica mi burla hacia él. Cualquiera que me viera pensaría sin duda que estaba completamente loca ya que hablaba sola.

Fue entonces cuando me percaté que desde la puerta había un chico viéndome entretenido. Y no cualquiera, era nada menos que aquel "ladrón de besos" del cual aun no conocía nada. Me di cuenta de su presencia al escuchar lejanamente una carcajada. Mi cara estaba roja como tomate, no esperaba tener espectadores viendo mi pequeño show.

Tomé mis cosas y caminé hacia la salida, esquivando por completo al chico. Ya en el pasillo me eché a correr lo más rápido que pude. A lo lejos pude escuchar como aquel muchacho me gritaba que le esperara mientras corría detrás de mí. Por suerte llegué a la biblioteca. Un lugar perfecto para esconderme.

Agachada detrás de un alto estante de libros -ocultándome hasta el fondo de la sección a la que sin fijarme entré- aguardé hasta ver como el chico pasaba de largo buscándome. Minutos después se fue sin éxito de haberme encontrado.

Me puse de pie para salir de mi escondite, no sin antes tomar un libro cualquiera de la estantería para cubrirme la cara por si aquel chico aun seguía cerca. Salí al pasillo principal de la biblioteca y eche un vistazo a los alrededores. Sin duda el muchacho se había ido ya.

En eso una mano me sujeto del hombro por detrás. Dando un salto asustada me di la vuelta, temía que fuera mi obstinado perseguidor. Pero se trataba nada menos que de Hermione, quien me veía un tanto extrañada.

- ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo? – Me miró fijamente con el gesto fruncido.

- ¡Diablos Hermione! – Le reclamé un poco molesta – Me has dado un susto terrible.

- Pues así has de tener la conciencia – dando una rápida ojeada al titulo del libro que traía en las manos me miró con una sonrisa burlona en los labios - ¿No me digas que te interesan las "_Pociones para el cuidado intensivo de las infecciones con secreciones mal olientes_"?

- ¿De que hablas? – Di vuelta al libro y leí el título para después dejarlo lo más rápido posible en cualquier lugar – Claro que no. ¡Que asco!

- Eso te pasa por andar jugando allá adentro – rió a carcajada limpia una vez que salimos de la biblioteca.

- No estaba jugando, sólo trataba de escapar de un... muchacho – dije casi murmurando al mismo tiempo que mi mirada se perdía en el suelo.

- ¿Un muchacho? – soltó de nuevo una carcajada – ¿No me digas que a la señorita que le gusta hacerse pasar por chico en realidad le teme a los mismos?

- ¡HA! Estas muy equivocada – le refute con firmeza – Como crees que voy a tenerles miedo, solo que... –tragué saliva pensando detenidamente si decírselo o no.

Hermione me dirigió una mirada seria esperando terminara mi frase. Así que di un profundo suspiro y le conté todo lo sucedido con aquel desconocido chico mientras seguíamos caminando por el pasillo.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Un poco más tarde nos encontrábamos en la sala donde residía el cáliz de fuego. Una multitud espectadora se había formado alabando a todos los valientes que se atrevían a poner su nombre en aquella llama azulada.

Hermione sentada en una banca de enfrente, sosteniendo un grueso libro entre sus piernas mientras lo leía atentamente. Yo detrás de ella, casi recostada viendo el alboroto que armaban todos alrededor. En aquella postura sin duda parecía un chico despreocupado.

Ronald y Harry no se encontraban muy lejos, formaban parte del montón que solo se dignaba en aplaudir con fuerza a cuanta persona pusiera su nombre en el cáliz. A mi todo me parecía de lo mas aburrido. Bostezaba constantemente mientras esperaba que Hermione quisiera irse de aquel lugar.

En cuanto vi una figura conocida entrar a la habitación pegué un brinco del susto. Enseguida me oculté detrás de mi amiga castaña esperando que así aquel chico no me viera. Afuera llovía torrencialmente, razón por la cual llegó completamente empapado. Rápidamente el grupo de estudiantes aplaudió enérgicamente animándolo, él tenia esa alegre sonrisa de oreja a oreja que lo hacia lucir tan apuesto.

- ¿Ahora que te sucede? – me reclamó Hermione al darse cuenta que yo trataba de esconderme.

- Pues… ese es el chico – lo señalé con la mirada mientras seguía agazapada detrás de mi amiga – es el chico del beso y el perseguidor de hace rato.

- ¿Cedric Diggory? – La sorpresa fue bastante notable en el rostro de la castaña – ¿Estas segura?

- Te digo que es él… - no podía evitar mirarlo fijamente. Ahora por fin conocía su nombre – Cedric Diggory… -murmuré levemente al mismo tiempo que mis mejillas volvían a tomar un color carmesí.

Un nuevo alboroto se formó llamando la atención de todos. Se trataba de la escandalosa entrada de dos gemelos pelirrojos que inmediatamente se ganaban los aplausos del público.

- ¡Lo hemos conseguido! – dijeron ambos sosteniendo en sus manos un pequeño cilindro de cristal.

- Les aseguro que no funcionará – refutó Hermione para mi sorpresa. Al parecer los conocía y había cierta amistad entre ellos – Es imposible que puedan burlar la línea de edad dibujada por el mismo Dumbledore.

- Por eso mismo estamos tan seguros… - afirmó uno de ellos mientras sonreía burlonamente.

– Es una poción tan patéticamente tonta que funcionará a la perfección – rieron al unisolo.

Bebieron el contenido de los delgados tubos y dieron un brinco dentro del círculo mágico dibujado en el suelo. Al parecer en verdad había funcionado. Una vez más se escucharon fuertes aplausos del resto de los chicos observando todo. Ambos pelirrojos se sentían bastante orgullosos y seguros de que habían conseguido salirse con la suya, por lo que confiados echaron sus nombres en el cáliz.

Apenas comenzaban a cantar victoria cuando la flama azul se agitó con fuerza y lanzó por el aire a los gemelos. Los dos cayeron de sentón al suelo con fuerza viendo como su poción surtía un efecto no planeado por ellos, convirtiéndolos nada menos que en un par de ancianos. Enseguida el lugar se inundó de risas al presenciar una disputa entre los dos hermanos, los cuales se echaban uno al otro la culpa de dicho resultado.

Había tomado nuevamente mi lugar junto a Hermione, quien también no logró evitar soltar una leve risa ante lo sucedido a los chicos. Fue entonces cuando un silencio total se formó en la sala, llamando indudablemente mi atención por lo cual levanté la cabeza dirigiendo mi mirada a la causa de aquel abrumador silencio.

Se trataba de un par de chicos de Durmstrang acompañados por su director. Inmediatamente se escucharon murmullos en todo el lugar. Sin duda uno de los recién llegados causaba conmoción en los estudiantes, pero no lograba entender quien ni por que.

Por fin vi claramente como un moreno de cabeza rapada caminaba firmemente hacia el cáliz. Reconocí entonces al chico que se sentaba a mi lado en la mesa Slytherin. Antes no le había tomado la mínima importancia a su presencia, pero ahora el ver un notable fuego de orgullo y determinación en sus ojos me pareció un chico sumamente interesante.

Al depositar su nombre en la brillante flama azul del cáliz volteó en dirección a donde nos encontrábamos. Algo parecido a una sonrisa se formó en su serio rostro. Quedé bastante sorprendida con dicho gesto, y rápidamente giré en dirección a mi amiga. Al parecer aquella sonrisa iba dirigida a Hermione, quien no hizo otra cosa más que clavar la mirada en su libro a la vez que su cara se ponía completamente roja.

- Uhhh… el rudo chico de Durmstrang te ha sonreído… - no pude evitar hacerle un poco de burla, sin duda era divertido verla tan apenada.

- Cállate, eso no es cierto – sus mejillas tomaron un rojizo más intenso que el de antes – un chico tan famoso como es Víktor Krum no tiene por que sonreírme particularmente a mi…

- Así que se llama Víktor Krum… - una sonrisa picarona se asomó de mis labios.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa por esa loca cabeza tuya, Anouk? – la chica me dirigió una mirada fría al mismo tiempo que suplicante – mas te vale que no intentes hacer ninguna tontería…

- Ya verás, Hermione, ya verás… - tomé mi posición de hace unos instantes cerrando los ojos mientras mi mente ideaba una especie de plan perfecto.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Neeeh… espero ke el segundo capitulo les haya gustado n.n a partir de ahora la doble vida de Anouk empezará a kausar problemillas xDD Plis dejenme un review… **


	3. Amigos y espías

**Holas aki vengo kon el tercer capitulo xD espero les guste ... - estoy segura ke les enkantara xD... weno kiero mandar un afectuoso y apretujado abrazo a Ve-chan ... ke me ha ayudado komo no tiene idea a desenvolverme en este mundo del fanfic xD mas en el de HP... y tbm kiero dedikar este kapitulo a mi sis Kathu por su kumple º te keremos kathuuuuu... xDDD**

- Un cariñoso saludo a mandy y a maver por sus reviews nn muxas graxias chikas espero ke este tbm les guste!!  
  
Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece... si asi fuera ke kosas no haría kon Draco, Sirius... etc ¬

* * *

Estaba decidida a llevar a cabo mi plan, así que a cualquier costo tenia que acercarme a ese búlgaro. Me volvería su sombra de ser necesario, pero obviamente luciendo como un chico. Sin duda seria mucho más fácil volverme su amigo al lucir como muchacho, puesto que como mujer sin duda creería que era una loca fan más.

Al día siguiente me arreglé el uniforme escolar lo más que pude aparentando ser hombre, y me dirigí con paso firme hasta el gran comedor. No me tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a Krum con la mirada, estaba justo al lado del lugar que me correspondía por ser Slytherin.

Me senté y giré hacia él saludándolo despreocupadamente. Devolviéndome el saludo un tanto extrañado, el búlgaro me miró por unos segundos preguntándose quien demonios era yo.

- Nouk Blackwood… - dije con una pequeña sonrisa esbozada en los labios mientras le ofrecía mi mano.

- Víktor Krum – la estrechó con fuerza. Antes de poder decir algo más, fui interrumpida por otro chico sentado a la izquierda de Krum.

- Y yo soy Kvasir… único e inseparable amigo de Víktor – la amplia sonrisa en el rostro del chico me resultó agradable, por lo que inmediatamente le ofrecí también un apretón de manos. – lamento meterme en su charla pero si no me presentaba por mi cuenta dudo que este gruñón lo hiciera.

- Un gusto conocerte – sonreí de la forma más sincera que pude. Sin saber por que aquel tipo me había caído de maravilla. - ¿Y es cierto eso que eres el único amigo de Krum?

- Claro – afirmó orgulloso y murmuró burlón - ¿Acaso creías que alguien más podría soportar el terrible carácter que tiene?

Un leve gruñido salió de boca de Krum y dirigió una mirada fría al simpático pelinegro a su lado.

- Yo estaría dispuesto a intentarlo – dije despreocupada – me vendría bien algo de compañía, ya que no disfruto de muchas amistades en este lugar.

- Uff… no sabes en lo que te metes – rió abiertamente – pero como quieras… - se acercó a mi y me dio una palmada de aprobación en el hombro - bienvenido al equipo, viejo.

Frente a nosotros, desde la mesa de Gryffindor, pude sentir una mirada que me escudriñaba detenidamente. Volteé ligeramente y vi el serio semblante de Hermione. Yo desde luego me limité a sonreír y saludarla con la mano descaradamente.

- ¿La c-conoces? – inmediatamente Krum murmuró un tanto sorprendido.

- Desde luego, Hermione es una gran amiga mía – ¡Bingo! Ahora si tenia todo el interés de Krum en mi, cosa que desde un principio tenía planeado hacer – Si quieres te la puedo presentar.

- ¡Ajá! Estaba segurísimo de que esa chica te había flechado – comentó en tono burlón – Será mejor que tomes una foto para el recuerdo, Nouk – me guiñó un ojo con cierta complicidad - por que son escasas las veces que verás a Víktor con esa cara de bobo enamorado.

Antes de que el búlgaro le propinara un golpe a Kvasir en el brazo, la potente voz de Dumbledore inundó la sala. En breve se formó un silencio y orden abrumadores. Todos ponían especial atención a las palabras del viejo director.

- Este es el día, queridos amigos, en que se ha de marcar el destino de tres personas sumamente valerosas – sin duda sonaba entusiasmado dando otro de sus discursos – Ha llegado el momento de por fin conocer quienes serán los que enfrentarán tan terribles adversidades para ganar nada menos que la gloria eterna.

Con sus palabras y melodiosa voz parecía arrullar los sueños más dulces de todos los presentes. Finalmente las luces bajaron hasta tener una tenue luz dorada que envolvía el lugar. La brillante flama azul alumbrada desde el centro de la enorme habitación.

Dumbledore se acercó lentamente a ella, convocando con su mano su maravilloso poder. Entonces la flama cambió a un color rojo intenso al mismo tiempo que lanzaba por el aire un pedazo de pergamino.

- El primer campeón, orgulloso hijo de Durmstrang, es… ¡Víktor Krum! – gritos de júbilo se escucharon por toda la sala.

Inmediatamente Kvasir le dio unas fuertes palmadas a Krum en la espalda felicitándolo, yo por mi parte sólo le di un golpecillo en el hombro y le declaré mi alegría por su nombramiento.

Segundos después el búlgaro se encontraba entrando a una habitación señalada por el viejo director. Mientras tanto el cáliz volvía a arrojar otro pedazo de pergamino.

- La campeona de Beuxbattons es nada menos que… la señorita Fleur Delacor – una oleada de silbidos se hizo presente por parte de todos los chicos de Hogwarts.

Con paso coqueto y firme la rubia se encaminó al mismo lugar que Krum, dejando atrás al cáliz de fuego el cual lanzaba un pergamino más. Esta vez correspondía al campeón de Hogwarts.

- Por último debo nombrar a quien orgullosamente representará a nuestro instituto… me refiero desde luego al joven Cedric Diggory – gritos de emoción mezclados con fuertes aplausos sonaban aclamando al apuesto castaño.

No pude evitar ahogar un leve grito y llevarme las manos a la cara tratando de ocultar mi emoción. No podía creerlo. ¡El campeón de Hogwarts era nada menos que el chico que me robó mi primer beso!

Un tanto extrañado Kvasir volteó a verme, le pareció raro que yo actuara de esa forma al ver a Diggory. Traté de volver a tomar mi postura despreocupada para evitar la mirada de sospecha que el chico me dirigía. Gracias a Merlín que en ese momento algo acaparó la atención de todos los presentes.

Se trataba del cáliz de fuego, que tornando nuevamente su flama a un rojo brillante, lanzaba en el aire un pedazo de pergamino más. Dumbledore lo cogió inmediatamente y pronunció incrédulo el nombre escrito en él.

- Harry Potter – su voz sonó firme y su semblante se volvió serio - ¡Harry Potter!

El chico pegó un brinco de sorpresa en su asiento, Hermione lo empujó obligándolo a ponerse de pie. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en aquel delgado y paliducho muchacho, quien se dirigía dudoso hacia Dumbledore.

El director le señaló que debía reunirse con los otros campeones en la misma habitación. Potter obedeció rápidamente y desapareció de la sala, mientras todos murmuraban desconcertados que sin duda alguna había hecho trampa.

------------------------------

Un rato después el tumulto se volvió a formar en la puerta, donde todos los estudiantes eran escoltados por sus prefectos hacia las diferentes casas de Hogwarts.

Despidiéndome de Kvasir –quien iba a reunirse con sus compañeros de Durmstrang- me abrí paso a empujones entre la multitud. Creo que golpeé a un rubio que iba frente a mí, pero tenía tanta prisa por reunirme con Hermione que no le di la mínima importancia y salí disparada al corredor.

Lejanamente vi la mata alborotada de la castaña y corrí hacia ella. Iba acompañada de Ronald y de otra chica igualmente pelirroja, quienes me vieron extrañados.

- Hermione… menos mal que logré alcanzarte – me tomé del hombro de la chica mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

- Pero si eres Nouk… - comentó Ronald finalmente al mismo tiempo que sonreía – no recuerdo que estudiaras en Hogwarts.

Demonios. Me había olvidado de que andaba con el rol de chico y casi me descubro frente a Ronald. Tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible saludé al pelirrojo, quien gustoso me presentó a la otra chica.

- Ella es mi hermana Ginny – la señaló sonriente y enseguida hizo lo mismo conmigo – Gin… él es mi amigo Nouk.

- Un placer conocerte, Nouk – la chiquilla sonreía coqueta y aprisa me tomó la mano saludándome – Ginevra Weasley a tus órdenes.

- Emm… claro, mucho gusto – no pude ocultar una expresión de extrañeza en mi rostro y de inmediato le lancé una mirada de auxilio a Hermione, quien trataba de ahogar una carcajada.

- Ya suéltalo, Ginny – me jaló del hombro alejándome de la pelirroja, quien aún me tenía la mano agarrada – Parece que le quieres arrancar el brazo – rió al ver como me paraba muy cerca de ella, manteniéndome lo mas alejada posible de la chiquilla.

- No sabía que conocías a Hermione – dijo mientras nos miraba un tanto celoso - el día del campamento te fuiste antes de poder presentártela.

- B-bueno… es que ya la conocía desde antes, Ronald – rápidamente traté de pensar en alguna mentira – emm…

- Nouk es hijo de… un a-amigo de… la familia – afirmó, esta vez un poco mas segur0a de lo que decía – nos conocemos desde pequeños.

- ¿No me digas que también eres hijo de muggles? – los ojos del chico mostraban asombró e incredulidad.

- N-no… creo que no – dije un tanto vacilante y volteé de nuevo a ver a Hermione.

- Si no fuera pura sangre¿acaso crees que lo hubieran aceptado en Slytherin? – su tono sin duda se escuchaba molesto.

- ¿En serio estas en Slytherin? – Comentó sorprendida Ginny sin dejar de verme a los ojos – Ni pensar que un chico tan agradable y apuesto como tú pertenece a esa casa de vanidosas serpientes.

- Emm… p-pues si… - un tono carmín se agolpó en mis mejillas. ¡Esa chiquilla estaba coqueteando conmigo! Era la primera vez que me sentí intimidada de esa forma, por lo que apreté con fuerza el brazo de Hermione.

- Ouch… - se sobó el brazo mientras volvía a reír abiertamente – Déjalo en paz, Gin ¿Qué no ves que lo estas asustando?

- ¿Acaso quieres acapararlo para ti sola, Hermy? – la pelirroja le dirigió una mirada fría y calculadora a su amiga.

- ¡HA¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así? – rió de nuevo mientras caminábamos rumbo al lago.

- ¿Será por que NO sueltas a Nouk? – señaló mi brazo sujetando el de Hermione y espero una buena respuesta poniendo una chistosa cara sarcástica.

- ¡Es él quien me tiene agarrada a mi! – entonces preferí soltarla, evitando así una posible discusión entre ellas. Por Merlín, no tenia idea que ser chico implicaba que le gustases a alguien de esa forma tan persistente.

Finalmente llegamos a la orilla del lago, sentándonos a la sombra de un enorme y frondoso árbol. Exhausta por la agotadora mañana que había tenido, me dejé caer sobre la blanda hierba estirando cada uno de mis músculos.

Ronald hizo lo mismo a mi lado, mientras que Hermione y Ginny no muy lejos de nosotros murmuraban cosas de chicas – o eso me supuse yo -.

El chico a mi derecha no dejaba de hablar sobre lo molesto que estaba por la participación de Potter en el torneo, yo sólo hacia un leve gemido de vez en cuando para que pensara que seguía atenta nuestra charla.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarme profundamente dormida sentí una presencia cerca de nosotros. Abrí un ojo con desgano para ver a un cuarteto de chicos de pie frente a mí.

- ¿Se les ofrece algo? – dije sin muchos ánimos al mismo tiempo que bostezaba.

- Ponte de pie, imbécil – ordenó el rubio que encabezaba el grupo – ¡Que te pares he dicho!

- ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres, Malfoy? – refutó Ronald poniéndose inmediatamente de pie, su postura se mostraba a la defensiva.

- Esto no es contigo, Weasley – recalcó una cruel mirada en el chico y volvió a mirarme fijamente – ¿Y tu que carajos esperas?

- Más vale que se algo importante - suspirando con pereza me levanté – Así que… ¿qué es lo que quieres?

- ¿Cómo que qué quiero? – Bufó molesto – Obvio que una disculpa, idiota.

- Bien… te disculpo… - bostecé nuevamente y estiré los brazos hacia arriba desamodorrándome, mientras Hermione y Ginny ahogaban una carcajada.

- ¡Tú eres quien debe pedirme una disculpa, estúpido! – Su cara tomó un color rojizo a causa del enojo, parecía que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

- ¿Y yo por qué? – lo miré de arriba abajo con mirada expectante y levantando una ceja – En mi vida te había visto, ni siquiera sé quien eres tú.

- ¿Qué no sabes quien soy? – Volteó a ver a sus amigotes detrás de él para luego decir con sarcasmo - ¿Me estas jodiendo verdad?

- Emm… Nop – escudriñé lentamente su rostro tratando de recordar si alguna vez me había topado con él. Todavía podía escuchar como las chicas cerca de nosotros trataban de aguantarse la risa.

- Pues permíteme recordarte que me golpeaste al salir del gran comedor, pedazo de imbécil – dijo finalmente conteniendo su furia – Nadie se atreve a tocar a Draco Malfoy y después se larga como si no existiera.

– En aquel ferviente caos era lógico que alguien te empujara, _principito_… - esbocé una sonrisa burlona sin apartar mis ojos de él – así que no me vengas a reclamar tonterías.

- ¡HA! Bien dicho, amigo mío… - Ronald soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras me sujetaba del hombro. Al parecer aquella discusión con el tal Malfoy hizo que yo le simpatizara más.

- Si realmente sólo ibas a decirme eso, no tenías porque molestarme al pedirme que me parara – de nuevo me acosté sobre la verde hierba, colocándome en la posición inicial en la que estaba – Ahora si me permites… continuaré lo que hacía antes de que llegarás a lloriquearme… - bostecé al mismo tiempo que Hermione comenzaba a reír con ganas.

- ¿De que te ríes, maldita sangresucia? – Se volvió inmediatamente hacia la chica mirándola con odio - No me sorprende que con este tipo de basura ahora ande la ramera de Gryffindor –dibujó una perversa sonrisa en sus labios - ¿te cansaste de Potty? Ya venía siendo hora.

- Eres un completo idiota, Malfoy - se puso completamente roja de coraje y, sacando su varita, se paró desafiante ante al rubio.

- Oh por favor, Granger – se burló de ella – ¿en serio crees que estas a la altura para un duelo conmigo?

- Ya verás si estoy a la altura o no, gusano – antes de poder lanzar algún conjuro, sujeté a Hermione del tobillo.

- No vale la pena, Hermione… - dije despreocupada mientras seguía recostada en el césped – Solo sería perder el tiempo con este… tipejo.

- ¿T-tipejo? – repitió casi murmurando a la vez que apretaba los puños con fuerza, en una mano traía su varita – Si mi padre…

- Esta discusión no tiene nada que ver con los padres – lo interrumpí bruscamente con un tono burlón - ¿o acaso no eres lo suficientemente hombrecito para enfrentar tus problemas sin la ayuda de tu "papi"?

- ¡Me tienes harto, cabrón! – Me apuntó con su varita directo a la cara, su mirada irradiaba un odio terrible – Te enseñaré a respetar a tus superiores…

Con rencor el chico musitó una maldición en contra mía, pero antes de que logrará surtir efecto sobre mí, la evadí fácilmente haciendo un simple movimiento con mi mano. Todos quedaron atónitos ante dicho suceso, yo por mi parte lo veía como la cosa más normal del mundo.

- Wow… que maldición – una sonrisa de triunfo se formó en el rostro del rubio, la cuál inmediatamente se borró con mi siguiente comentario - ¿De que casa eres¿Hufflepuff?

- ¡No! Obviamente soy de Slytherin – refutó hirviendo en cólera – esta vez has tenido mera suerte, pero la próxima te aseguró que no fallaré y te daré tu merecido.

- Ajá… como tú digas – nuevamente bostecé – estaré esperándote cuando quieras para otro de tus estúpidos desafíos, niñito – sonreí burlonamente.

Blasfemando a regañadientes el Slytherin dio la vuelta y se alejó, seguido de cerca por su séquito de amigotes murmurando algo sorprendidos. Entonces escuché la voz exigente de Hermione, que me preguntaba contrariada sobre lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Cómo es que has podido evadir el ataque de Malfoy tan fácilmente? – Cuestionó la castaña mientras me dirigía una mirada expectante – Mira que no ha sido una maldición cualquiera.

- Pero si no era nada del otro mundo – dije despreocupada mientras me ponía de pie y me sacudía los pantalones - ¿Crees que ya se hayan desocupado los campeones del torneo? – Cambié de tema sin tomarle importancia al anterior – Me gustaría ir a charlar un rato con Krum y Kvasir…

- ¿Qué tanto te traes con Víktor Krum? – Fríamente me escudriñó con la mirada – ¿Qué estas tramando?

- ¿Yo¿Tramando algo? – Repliqué con inocencia mientras ponía una mirada dulcemente empalagosa – Sólo me he hecho amigo de Krum y Kvasir… son buenos tipos…

- ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! Deja de interrogarlo… - espetó el pelirrojo mientras me rodeaba los hombros con su brazo – Ya te pareces a mi madre metiendo las narices en todo.

- Neeh… no te preocupes, Ronald – reí levemente y le guiñé un ojo con complicidad – Hermione es mi mejor amiga así que no me molesta que pregunté lo que quiera.

- Llámame Ron a secas… - sonrió ampliamente – después de ridiculizar a Malfoy de esa forma te has convertido en mi héroe.

- De acuerdo, Ron – le devolví la sonrisa para después fruncir el seño – Tengo un hambre terrible – me agarré el abdomen al sentir como mi estómago chillaba hambriento - ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

- ¡Claro! – Afirmó sin pensarlo dos veces – Justo en eso estaba pensando.

- Las veré luego, chicas – sonreí coquetamente y salimos disparados hacia el castillo, dejando a Hermione con cara seria y a Ginny suspirando enamorada.

------------------------------

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había pasado ya mi primer semana en Hogwarts. En aquel soleado sábado se haría la excursión a Hogsmeade, lugar del cual había escuchado hablar a Ron y a Harry con emoción.

El encargado de revisar que todos los permisos se encontrarán firmados era nada menos que Filch, quien escrutaba con recelo todos papeles que le llegaban a la mano en busca del más mínimo error. Cuando llegaba el turno de la casa de Slytherin –específicamente mi turno- titubeé un poco al revisar mi permiso.

Sin pensarlo mucho ese día decidí ir vestida de chico, así que lo más normal sería que colocara el nombre que usaba como tal, pero sin darme cuenta era mi verdadero nombre el que se encontraba escrito en el papel.

- Demonios… - blasfemé en voz baja y me aparté inmediatamente de la fila, caminé con cautela -sin ser vista por el jefe de casa ni por Filch- hasta entrar de nuevo al castillo.

- ¿Piensas escapar de tu primera excursión a Hogsmeade? – una voz bastante familiar se escuchó detrás de mí; al girarme pude ver la clara figura de Marius viéndome sonriente.

- ¡Cuánto me alegra verte, Marius! – Suspiré aliviada y me acerqué a mi tutor rápidamente – Necesito me ayudes… verás, por error puse mi nombre completo de chica en el permiso…

- Pero andas, como siempre, vestida de muchacho… - rió tranquilamente y sacó su varita – no entiendo que ganas con todo esto de una doble vida y más tarde espero una buena explicación…

Con un ligero toque de su varita en el papel mi nombre se esfumó y en su lugar quedó un espacio en blanco. Inmediatamente dije el correspondiente a mi apariencia y este apareció con la perfecta caligrafía de mi guardián.

Detrás de una columna cercana estaba un muchacho observándonos detenidamente. Se trataba nada menos que del pedante de Draco Malfoy, que -desde nuestra pequeña pelea- sospechaba me había estado vigilando siempre que tuviera la oportunidad; pero como siempre lograba percatarme de su presencia -y gracias a mi innata habilidad para el escapismo- nunca consiguió seguirme más de una hora al día.

Después de pasar sin problemas la inspección de Filch; me encontraba tranquilamente caminando por las calles del concurrido Hogsmeade, el cual se encontraba lleno de estudiantes de Hogwarts, Durmstrang y Beuxbattons.

Había quedado con Hermione y los demás en reunirnos en el pub Las tres Escobas en un par de horas. Así que decidí conocer el lugar un poco mejor mientras se cumplía el plazo de tiempo acordado.

Al detenerme frente al brillante aparador de la tienda de golosinas Honeydukes –curiosamente la más popular y concurrida del lugar-, noté una figura conocida reflejarse no muy distante de mí. Disimuladamente volteé esperando a que mi perseguidor hiciera un movimiento para reconocerle. Fue entonces cuando lo vi. Al otro lado de la calle se encontraba el mismo rubio vanidoso de siempre, acompañado esta vez por sólo dos de sus amigotes.

Solté un suspiro de enfado mientras me encaminaba de nuevo entre las pobladas calles de Hogsmeade, pero esta vez a paso más apremiado. A través del reflejo de las ventanas y otros aparadores del lugar, fue como me daba cuenta si los chicos aun me seguían.

Efectivamente, permanecían a una distancia razonable pero sin perderme de vista. "¿_Así que andas espiándome, Draco Malfoy_?" pensé, sin disminuir la velocidad de mi paso. Bien, entonces complicaré un poco más tu pequeño juego de espionaje.

Apresurando más el paso, casi al punto en el que me hallaba corriendo entre las más estrechas callejuelas del pueblo, logré perder de vista a mi obstinado trío de perseguidores.

Finalmente me detuve cerca de la famosa 'Casa de los gritos' –la cual no lucia tan aterradora como me habían dicho-. Pase unos minutos contemplándola mientras recuperaba el aliento, para después percatarme de que ya no estaba sola.

Sosteniéndose de un enorme árbol cercano estaba ese rubio obstinado, quien parecía mas agitado que yo hace unos momentos. Observé detenidamente como poco a poco iba acortando la distancia entre nosotros.

- Al parecer me costará un poco mas deshacerme de ti – sonreí burlonamente e hice una exagerada reverencia – admiro tu persistencia, Draco Malfoy.

- Vaya, me alegra que te aprendieras mi nombre – de igual manera me devolvió una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica – espero nunca lo olvides.

- Nunca, amigo mío – clavé fijamente mis ojos verdes en los suyos grisáceos. Sin duda este chico había captado lo suficiente mi atención para hacer más divertido mi juego – pero… ¿podría saber el motivo de tu acoso hacia mi persona?

- Amigos jamás… - refutó de inmediato – Y olvida esa tonta idea de que te este acosando, solamente deseo descubrir lo que escondes tan celosamente… - sonrió con malicia.

- ¿Qué? – me paralicé por un momento ¿Seria que este fanfarrón ya había descubierto mi mentira? Sin duda alguna sospechaba de mí, así que no vi otra opción más que adoptar un semblante frío y amenazante – Lo que haga con mi vida no es de tu incumbencia, así que mantente alejado de mis asuntos.

- Oh no… ¿que haré ahora? – Respondió en un tono burlón – Blackwood me ha amenazado… - soltó una carcajada -

Bastante molesta me acerqué y le propiné un buen puñetazo en la cara –algo que obviamente él no se veía venir-. No sólo vestía como chico sino que, gracias algunas lecciones extra con Marius, también pegaba como uno.

- ¿A dónde se fue tu buen humor, _principito_? – comenté con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Hijo de p… - lanzó un golpe furioso, el cual esquivé fácilmente.

Draco hervía encolerizado amenazando con su puño partirme la cara. Actuando tan rápido como pude, bloqueaba cada intento de golpearme. En un movimiento rápido acerté dos puñetazos en su rostro, lo cual lo hizo enojar aun más y se aventó contra mí, partiendo mi labio con un buen golpe.

Aquel puñetazo me aturdió. Me eché hacia atrás tratando de esquivar una nueva oleada de golpes, pero fui demasiado lenta. Draco asestó otro puñetazo contra mí. Harta ya de los golpes, sujeté sus brazos, aprisionándolo. Su rostro enjugado en una mezcla de sudor y sangre estaba a escasos centímetros del mío. Fue entonces cuando me percaté del precioso color gris claro de sus ojos.

Él forcejeó tratando de liberarse, pero antes de lograrlo le propiné un fuerte golpe en la frente con mi cabeza. Se tambaleó débilmente, sujetándose de lo más cercano que encontró -un viejo árbol-. Recuperándose rápidamente del aturdimiento y me sonrió desafiante.

- ¿Crees que eso va a ser suficiente? - Me escupió las palabras, dolido.

- Pues tu no te quedas muy atrás – sonreí sarcásticamente - Peleas como niña, Malfoy – continué incitándolo mientras me acerqué a darle un golpe más en el rostro – me estas decepcionando.

Sin esperármelo vi su rodilla incrustarse contra mi estómago. Sentí mis entrañas apretujarse contra la parte trasera de mi caja toráxica. Buen golpe. Caí de rodillas al suelo, sujetando con mis manos la zona adolorida. Me costaba respirar e incluso mi vista se nubló por unos segundos. Sólo escuchaba no muy lejanamente la respiración entrecortada del rubio, quien se encontraba de pie aún tambaleándose frente a mí.

Levanté lentamente la mirada hacia él. Sonreía victorioso mientras un hilillo de sangre le escurría de la boca. Sus ojos grises y fríos se encontraban fijamente clavados en mí. Ilógicamente en ese momento lo encontré sumamente atractivo.

Fue entonces cuando me percaté que en aquella situación yo no era mas que una pequeña y débil presa a su merced, cosa que me llenó de una ardiente furia desvaneciendo ese fugaz deseo que sentí por él. En un movimiento rápido que me costó demasiado realizar, me paré. Entonces sentí sus manos empujarme con fuerza justo en el pecho. Me tambaleé hacia atrás tratando de no perder el equilibrio.

En ese momento la balanza estaba a su favor, así que en cualquier momento esperaba otro golpe de su parte. Silencio. Nada pasó. Volteé a verlo esperando encontrar el motivo de que cesara su ataque. Él estaba quieto viendo fijamente las palmas de sus manos. Levantó la vista hacia mí y detenidamente me observó un momento un tanto confuso.

Sentí en el estómago un doloroso vacío, el cual no era provocado por el golpe de hace un rato. Diablos. ¿Sería este el fin de mi doble vida? Tragué saliva lentamente. Tenía la corazonada de que Draco me había descubierto.

De repente sus labios se abrieron tratando de articular alguna palabra. No quise dar tiempo para ningún tipo de comentario. Escapé hacia Hogsmeade lo más rápido que me dieron las piernas. Ojalá hubiera tenido a la mano una escoba para huir volando hacia el infinito. En cuanto regresará a Hogwarts le rogaría a Harry o a Viktor me enseñaran a perfeccionar mis técnicas de vuelo.

* * *

**Ehhhhhhhhh ke les ha parecido? a ke no se esperaban la pelea entre Nouk y Draco vdd xDDD weno - el siguiente kapitulo estara un poko mas pikante x ... si les ha gustado el fic dejen un review plis ;---; tbm dejenme sus opiniones acerka de los personajes xD o sugerencias, todo es bienvenido! Un beso!!**


	4. Pagando una apuesta

**Disclaimer**: **Harry Potter y demas personajes son propiedad de JK. Rowling--- ya kisiera yo ke fueran mios muajajajaja  
N/A**: _A partir de ahora los comentarios de la autora iran al final del texto, ENJOY ;3_

* * *

Una semana más había pasado en un horripilantemente lento abrir y cerrar de ojos. El tiempo pasaba sin nada nuevo que mostrar ante mí, por lo que me encontraba enormemente aburrida. Aquellos sin duda no habían sido mis mejores días. Lo peor de todo era mi desconfianza e inseguridad hacia Draco Malfoy. Considerando que tal vez estaba enterado de mi actual situación –mi doble vida-, estaba obligada a evitarle completamente. El solo tenerlo cerca de mí me provocaba temblor en las rodillas, y un vacío en el estómago del cuál no encontraba razón. 

La tensión poco a poco me estaba matando. También evitaba a toda costa encontrarme con Hermione y los demás. '¿Qué te ha pasado en el labio?' preguntarían enseguida. La verdad no tenia ningún deseo de dar explicaciones, mucho menos contarles de mi trifulca con Malfoy.

Toda esa semana la pasé junto a Kvasir y Krum, quienes obviamente me interrogaron respecto a los moretones, a lo cual sinceramente contesté que había sido una pelea con otro chico de Slytherin –sin dar demasiadas aclaraciones desde luego-.De ahí en fuera lo único emocionante durante la semana fue un altercado en la clase de Pociones con el profesor Snape, desgraciadamente donde yo me vi muy involucrada.

--------_FLASH BACK_-----------

Aquella mañana iba bastante atrasada para mi clase con Snape. Corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos desiertos del colegio, ya que todos los estudiantes estaban en clases menos yo. Doblé una esquina y bajé unos cuantos escalones para por fin llegar a mi destino.

Un ruido parecido a una detonación ensordecedora se escuchó proveniente del aula a la que me dirigía. Justo al abrir la puerta una columna de humo negro me dio directo en la cara cubriendo mi visión por completo. En cuanto di un paso más dentro del salón pude darme cuenta que el suelo estaba cubierto por un líquido resbaloso y burbujeante.

Salí disparada hacia el interior de la humeada habitación, resbalando a causa de la sustancia esparcida en el piso, por suerte lograba mantenerme decentemente erguida mientras recorría el lugar tratando de conservar el equilibrio.La fría voz del profesor se escuchó en toda la estancia. Había conjurado un hechizo el cual hizo desaparecer instantáneamente el humo. Demasiado tarde para mí. Al despejarse todo me di cuenta que iba directo contra él.

El golpe fue duro. Ambos chocamos contra una de las mesas, cayendo fuerte contra el suelo mojado. En dicha mesa se encontraba el caldero de uno de los estudiantes de mi curso, él cual se meneó peligrosamente y se volteó virtiendo sobre nosotros una sustancia verde y asquerosa.

Todas las miradas estaban posadas en nosotros. Enseguida se escucharon carcajadas y burlas. No sólo habíamos quedado empapados de pies a cabeza por el pestilente líquido, sino que también nos encontrábamos en una posición sumamente comprometedora y vergonzosa.

Mis piernas estaban enredadas en el profesor Snape, me encontraba sentada sobre su cadera. Mi falda por desgracia levantada mostraba a todos mis torneadas piernas; mas no era eso lo que llamaba la atención del estudiantado, sino el que tuviera al profesor bien sujeto por el cuello. Nuestras bocas estaban a escasos centímetros alejadas una de la otra, mientras que la punta de nuestras narices apenas si se rozaban y nuestras miradas estaban clavadas fijamente entre sí.

Ambos tragamos saliva lentamente. Mis mejillas ardían, seguramente mi cara tendría un rojo parecido al color de un tomate, o mejor dicho, al color rojo intenso tipo Ronald Weasley siempre que se enojaba. De repente el hombre de pálida piel me tomó bruscamente de los hombros y me empujo hacia atrás.

Reaccionando enseguida me puse trabajosamente de pie, siendo ayudada por un par de compañeros de clase: Angelina Johnson y Roger Davies. Al mismo tiempo el profesor, sujetándose de la mesa, también se levantó; adoptando nuevamente su pose de altivez y superioridad.

- Espero que estén satisfechos, señores Weasley – dijo fríamente mirándolos con un odio terrible.

- Claro – murmuró Fred riendo por debajo dando un codazo a su hermano – ha sido todo un espectáculo.

- Vaya, me alegra el divertirlos – comentó sarcásticamente – aunque admito que esto no me ha causado ninguna gracia por lo que tendré que…

- Oh por favor, pero si ha estado buenísimo – reí con ganas interrumpiéndole. Ahora que había asimilado lo que pasó me resultaba en verdad divertido - No seas tan amargado, Snape.

Inmediatamente reflexioné mis palabras. No podía creer que le hubiera hablado con tanta familiaridad y de forma tan común. Todos en la habitación quedaron inmóviles, igual de sorprendidos que yo por mi comentario.

- 50 puntos menos para cada uno de ustedes, señores Weasley – espetó cortante. Su mirada furiosa se clavó en mí – En cuanto a usted, señorita Blackwood… tendrá la tarea de dejar esta aula impecablemente limpia, así como una tarde en detención en mi despacho – volteó lentamente dirigiéndose al resto de la clase – se acabó el espectáculo, saquen sus libros en la página…

- ¿D-detención? – Protesté molesta - ¡¿Tengo detención?!

- Guarde silencio si no desea empeorar su situación – continuó sin prestarme atención.

- ¿Esta loco o que? – Le desafié furiosa – ¡Si cree que voy a quedarme callada esta muy equivocado!

- ¡Suficiente! – Me miró con frialdad – Vaya a mi despacho ahora mismo – traté de reclamarle mas no me permitió siquiera hablar - ¡Ahora!

Haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas me contuve, tomé mi mochila y salí del aula azotando la puerta tras de mí. Caminé por los pasillos blasfemando a regañadientes hasta llegar al dormitorio de la casa de Slytherin, necesitaba asearme cuanto antes. Obviamente no iba a cumplir las órdenes de ese sujeto, si no hacía caso a Marius mucho menos a él.

--------_END OF FLASH BACK_-----------

Salí de mi ensimismamiento al escuchar un barullo detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y vi a un grupo de chicas caminando detrás de alguien. Enfoqué la mirada y me di cuenta que se trataba de Viktor Krum. Reí para mis adentros. Pobre Krum, no se como soporta ese tipo de acoso. Entonces recordé a la hermana pequeña de Ron, Ginny Weasley, de quien últimamente había estado escapando.

Me puse de pie sacudiendo la hierba de mis pantalones, me había encontrado tirada sobre el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol. Estaba decidida a ir a rescatar a Krum de su martirio cuando sentí la pesadez de una mirada fija en mí.

Volteé disimuladamente en dirección a mi observador, era Malfoy de nuevo. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Puedo asegurar que ese rubio fanfarrón había tenido una semana mucho más interesante que la mía. Había tomado lo de Nouk como una obsesión, investigando todo cuanto pudiese; ya que la verdad la existencia de Nouk Blackwood era en realidad todo un misterio.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y el muy cínico me sonrió saludándome con la mano descaradamente. Bufé molesta más sonreí un tanto sonrojada. El que alguien como él me prestara tanto interés me halagaba demasiado. Le devolví el saludo de la misma forma, lo cual le sorprendió un poco.

Cuando le vi dar un paso adelante en dirección hacia mí, me di la media vuelta y me fui corriendo a alcanzar a Krum y a sus groupies. Aún no deseaba dirigirle la palabra a Draco, ya que seguramente lo único que él haría seria interrogarme sobre quien era yo realmente.

Finalmente les di alcance, me abrí paso entre las chicas empujándolas a un lado. Estas me reclamaron molestas dirigiéndome algunas miradas de odio. Pero sin duda lo que hizo que me ganará su total desprecio fue el verme tomar a Krum del brazo para detenerle.

- Eh espérame Krum – Ambos nos detuvimos, las chicas tras nosotros también lo hicieron a una distancia prudente – Hey hey… que suerte tienes con las chicas, amigo – le di un codazo y reí burlón.

- Pues te rregalo toda mi suerrte, no la quierro – su acento me resultaba divertido mas ya me estaba acostumbrando a oírle. – Yo no entiendo porr que no me dejan en paz.

- Es que eres todo un galanazo – reí nuevamente dándole un leve golpe en el hombro.

- En lugarr de burrlarrte serría grrandioso que pudierras quitárrmelas de encima - me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- A eso mismo he venido – sonreí, y levantándome de puntillas me acerqué más a él para susurrar en su oído – pero para salvarte debes hacer justo lo que te diga…

Las chicas ahogaron un grito, algunas se llevaron las manos a la boca sin dejar de vernos fijamente. Aquel movimiento mío se vio demasiado coqueto. Les aterró el imaginarse que un chico anduviera tras su 'adorable búlgaro'. Entonces una de ellas dio un paso al frente sobresaliendo del numeroso grupo, al parecer se trataba de la líder o algo por el estilo.

- ¿Quién eres tú para hablarle tan íntimamente a nuestro campeón Viktor Krum? – una chica de rubios rizos me miró fríamente demandando una respuesta.

- Mi nombre es Nouk Blackwood – hice una galante reverencia – rendido a sus pies, señorita.

Murmullos de emoción salieron provenientes del grupo de chicas observándonos, unos segundos antes todas me odiaban pero al parecer ahora empezaba a agradarles.

- ¿Y bien? – Continuó interrogando cortante - ¿qué tienes que ver con Viktor Krum?

- Somos amigos, muy buenos amigos de hecho… - sonreí maliciosamente mientras sujetaba a mi amigo del hombro - ¿verdad Vik?

El búlgaro tragó saliva lentamente asintiendo con la cabeza; no le agradaba para nada la idea de que actuásemos como más que 'amigos'. Encontraba muy incómoda la situación en que le estaba metiendo, yo por mi parte me estaba divirtiendo como nunca.

La líder de las groupies nos observaba detenidamente, no estaba convencida –así como no estaba dispuesta a aceptar- de que hubiera una intima relación entre nosotros dos.Me aferré al brazo de Viktor acercando más nuestros cuerpos. En las mejillas de Krum se agolpó un notable color carmín, estaba completamente sonrojado. Nuevamente ahogando un grito las chicas nos veían inquietas.

- Ahora si nos disculpan, preciosas niñas. Viktor y yo tenemos cosas que hacer – volteé a verlo a los ojos y sonreí tranquilamente al ver sus mejillas ruborizadas –Hay un conjuro que me he inventado el cual deseo mostrarte. ¿Nos vamos?

- E-eh… - tragó saliva nervioso, mientras caminamos alejándonos de las chicas – E-esta bien.

Continuamos avanzando charlando amenamente hasta perder de vista a las groupies, Krum seguía algo apenado e intranquilo. Finalmente llegamos a orillas del Lago donde saqué mi varita para mostrarle el hechizo que antes mencioné.

- Salió bien el plan ¿no? Con eso te aseguró que no te molestarán por un buen rato – Busqué una buena pose para ostentosamente hacer un poco de magia.

- No se de donde sacaste esa loca idea – comentó mientras me veía hacer movimientos extraños, a lo que no pudo evitar reír divertido - ¿Qué demonios haces ahorra?

- Dije que te mostraría un conjuro que me había inventado¿o no? – por fin adopté una posición fija y con voz fuerte y clara recité el hechizo.

Una brillante luz celeste brotó de la punta de mi varita, y como si una fuerte ráfaga me empujara salí impulsada hacía atrás a una gran velocidad. Aquello duró apenas unos segundos, los suficientes para hacerme caer lejos y fuertemente contra las frías aguas del lago.

- ¡Nouk! – gritó un tanto abrumado por lo que había pasado.

La extraña fuerza que me había lanzado me debilitó bastante. Sentía todo el peso del agua sobre mí, impidiéndome llegar a la superficie. Poco a poco el aire comenzó a hacerme falta y un sentimiento de terrible desesperación embargó mi ser por completo.

Los segundos pasaban veloces mientras cansada dejaba de luchar por salvar mi vida. ¿Moriría ahogada? Una muerte en la que jamás imaginé que acabaría. Lentamente mis ojos se fueron cerrando. Varias imágenes se presentaron entonces en mi mente, Draco sonriendo pícaramente, Marius murmurando lo preciosa que me consideraba, mi padre gritándome molesto que saliera de su habitación y una mujer… una bella mujer de rubios cabellos tarareándome una melodía…

Entonces pude sentir como me jalaban y me aferraban firmemente contra un tibio cuerpo. Sentí la corriente chocar en mi rostro, hasta que por fin la fresca brisa dio de lleno en mi cara.En cuanto pusimos pie en tierra firme Viktor me colocó con cuidado en el suelo manteniéndome agarrada de los hombros, recargando levemente mi cabeza en su pecho. Respiré torpe y desesperadamente mientras sacaba el agua que había tragado.

- En serrio, algún día vas a terrminarr mal con tus marravillosos inventos - sonrió tranquilo.

Cuando por fin me di cuenta de que mis ropas totalmente mojadas se pegaban contra mis femeninas curvas, inmediatamente traté de cubrirme con mis delgados brazos. Entonces de forma amable el búlgaro colocó su capa sobre mí, supuso tal vez que yo quería resguardarme del viento que azotaba contra nosotros.

- Gracias… - murmuré con timidez.

Levanté mi mirada hasta toparme con los negros ojos del chico. Le observé detenidamente, apreciando con detalle cada parte de su rostro. Particularmente me dediqué a clavar mis ojos verdes en los suyos tan oscuros y brillantes, como intentando grabarlos para siempre en mi memoria. Krum también me miró unos instantes, pero desvió su mirada de mí algo nervioso. Pude escuchar su corazón latir aprisa en su pecho y sus mejillas tomaron de nuevo ese encantador color carmín de antes.

Lejanamente escuché la familiar voz de Kvasir llamándonos, el chico se acercaba corriendo rápidamente hacia donde nos encontrábamos. Aquello me inquietó bastante. Que Krum no se diera cuenta de mi feminidad no quería decir que Kvasir tampoco fuera a hacerlo, ese pelinegro era más astuto de lo que hacía ver a los demás.

- Oh, emm… debo irme – me puse rápidamente de pie haciendo él lo mismo.

Entonces impulsivamente y sin darme cuenta de ello planté un beso en su mejilla, para después echarme a correr rumbo al castillo sin darme el tiempo de ver su cara de enorme sorpresa. Hasta donde él sabía ¡un chico lo acababa de besar!

A medio camino me detuve pensativa ante una vaga idea que surgía en mi cabeza. ¿Qué dirá Krum cuando yo no estoy? Di la vuelta y vi al par de chicos búlgaros iniciando una entusiasmada charla. En segundos la curiosidad me embargó, por lo que caminé sigilosamente de regreso sin que ellos pudieran notarlo. Me detuve tras unos árboles cercanos agudizando el oído para escucharles mejor.

- ¿Por qué se ha marchado tan rápido Nouk? – preguntó el pelinegro volteando en dirección hacia el castillo poniendo una carita triste y sumamente tierna a la vez – Ni siquiera se despidió de mí.

- Yo que voy a saberr… - murmuró mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde le había besado, ruborizándose otra vez.

- ¿Te pasa algo, viejo? – preguntó un tanto preocupado al verle tan callado.

- Nada… emm... bueno en rrealidad… - suspiró larga y pausadamente – si te lo digo te rreirrás de mí.

- Vamos, puedes contarle lo que sea a tu buen amigo Kvasir – dio una palmada en su espalda esperando ansioso que Krum le contará lo que pasaba.

- Pues… verrás… - tragó saliva y continuó – No se porr que, perro hace unos instantes… sentí un deseo terrrible porr… b-besarr a… Nouk.

Un incomodo silencio se formó. El pelinegro aun trataba de asimilar la confesión de su compañero, mas se atrevió a comentar algo al respecto de una forma sutil.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Gritó a los cuatro vientos bastante conmocionado - ¿Qué demonios significa eso de que querías besar a Nouk?

- ¡Cállate, imbécil! – le tapó la boca con su mano y al mismo tiempo volteaba a los alrededores asegurándose que nadie hubiera estado lo suficientemente cerca para escucharles - ¿Cómo carrajos se te ocurrre grritarrlo¡Es un tema delicado, animal!

- No pude evitaglo – dijo difícilmente ya que la mano de Krum seguía cubriendo su boca – Me causagon shock tus palabgas ¿de que otga fogma espegabas que geaccionaga?

- Veamos… - fingió pensarlo un momento - ¡¿que tal de una forrma donde no incluyerra que se enterrarra medio mundo al rrespecto?!

- Pgimego que nada quita tus enogmes manos de mí – lo empujó lejos de él y luego le miró riendo burlón – no sea que luego se me peguen tus extraños y desviados deseos.

- No soy homosexual – espetó firmemente dirigiendo una fría mirada a su sonriente amigo.

- Explícame entonces¡Oh gran Viktor Krum¿que significado tendrían esos inusuales 'deseos' de besar a otros chicos? – bromeó divertido.

- No. Lo. Sé. – Suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco y continuo diciendo un poco sonrojado – Sólo sé que deseé con todas mis fuerzas robar un beso de esos rosados y carnosos labios…

Mi corazón latía fuertemente en aquel momento, por lo que puse ambas manos sobre mi pecho ya que sentía como si se fuera a salir en cualquier momento. Escuchaba lejanamente las risas de Kvasir y como continuaba discutiendo con Krum. Me alejé caminando pausadamente hacia el castillo, había escuchado suficiente.

----------------------

Volví distraída y pensativa a Hogwarts. Aun seguía un tanto confundida por la rara confesión del búlgaro. El simple hecho de imaginar que tal vez le gustaba a Viktor Krum me puso como la carne de gallina. ¿Y si a mí también me gustaba Krum?

Me estremecí ante la idea. Era imposible que yo llegará a sentir algo por él, no sólo por que Hermione era mi mejor amiga y estaba segura que ambos se gustaban, sino por que simplemente hacerme esa idea en la cabeza me provocaba una terrible jaqueca. Me detuve por fin en la entrada a la casa de Slytherin, di la contraseña y se me permitió entrar inmediatamente. Suspiré cansada y atravesé veloz la sala, pero me detuve paralizada al escuchar una conocida voz desde un extremo de la misma habitación.

- Pensé que nunca llegarías – dijo sonriendo altivo el rubio acosador, quien se encontraba sentado en un enorme sillón - Tenemos asuntos pendientes, Blackwood.

- Que yo recuerde no me debes nada – dije tratando de sonar burlona para opacar un poco mi temor a continuar nuestra charla – Ahora si me permites, tengo cosas que hacer – dándole la espalda me proponía continuar mi camino.

- Espera – en un brinco se puso de pie tratando de detenerme - ¿Acaso me estas evitando?

- ¿Tengo por que hacerlo? – volteé a verlo desafiante.

- Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras – dio un par de pasos acercándose más a mí.

Cuando nuestras miradas chocaron un leve escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Draco sonrió pícaramente viéndome de forma seductora. Me estremecí. De nuevo esa estúpida sonrisa que me sacaba de quicio, otra vez le encontré sumamente atractivo -cosa que no me agrado para nada-.

No pude soportar más su presencia y salí corriendo. Mi mente estaba tan nublada que no me percaté de que había entrado al dormitorio de las chicas luciendo como un muchacho. Draco frunció el seño y chasqueó la lengua. Le sorprendió que no se activara la trampa que prohibía la entrada de hombres en las habitaciones de las mujeres. Se dejó caer pensativo en el sillón donde antes se encontraba con una sospecha confusa en la cabeza.

Ya a salvo –o cuando así lo consideré- me encerré a solas en el baño. Despojándome de mis ropas mojadas me observé detenidamente frente a un enorme espejo. Mi labio seguía partido y el sin fin de moretones que tenia por todo el cuerpo aun no sanaban por completo. Una sonrisa se esbozó en mi boca al recordar el altercado de hace una semana.

- Sin duda fue una buena pelea, Malfoy – reí dolorosamente. Sólo había usado magia para curar mis costillas lastimadas por el rodillazo que el rubio imbécil me había dado – Al final de cuentas estas demostrando ser mucho más interesante de lo que creía.

Entré a la regadera y dejé que el agua fría mojara mi cuerpo. Era refrescante, totalmente renovador sentir como cada gota se resbalaba por mi piel, llevándose consigo mi agotamiento.

- No me avergüenzo de estas heridas – pensé tranquilamente – Por eso no gasté mi magia en curarlas, Malfoy… - sonreí con autosuficiencia – por que en cierta forma me siento orgullosa de ellas.

Al volver a la habitación vi sobre mi cama una caja de buen tamaño. La abrí con pereza descubriendo así su raro contenido. Un vestido, zapatillas y una nota de mi guardián. "Te espero en la arena que ha sido modificada para el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Es tiempo de que pagues tu apuesta, mi pequeña." Esa tonta apuesta. Suspiré. La había olvidado por completo, así como no me había acordado que aquella tarde se llevaría a cabo la primera prueba del torneo.

Saqué el vestido admirándolo por unos momentos. Marius tenía un peculiar gusto para escoger las cosas, y ese vestido no era la excepción. Sin duda era una prenda preciosa. Sencilla, pero preciosa. Y si tenía que usar uno de esos me alegraba que por lo menos fuera de mi agrado. De misma manera admiré las zapatillas aun dentro de la caja. Gracias al cielo que no eran de tacón. Se trataba de unas simples zapatillas planas llenas de piedritas de colores. Originales pero no muy llamativos. Sonreí. Marius me conocía demasiado bien.

En breve me puse el vestido y las zapatillas, así como solté mi pelo el cual caía lacio sobre mis hombros semidesnudos. La típica vanidad de mujer poco a poco floreció en mi corazón, fue entonces cuando pasando la varita por mi rostro con suavidad delineé mis ojos levemente en un color oscuro y puse un poco de brillo rojizo en mis labios –combinando perfectamente con el color rojizo pálido de mi vestido-.

Cuando terminé de arreglarme, cumpliendo con toda la ceremonia que anteriormente había visto realizar una infinidad de veces mis compañeras de dormitorio, decidí pararme frente a un enorme espejo de la habitación. "Vaya". Una exclamación de sorpresa salió de mis labios.

Después de varios segundos de mirarme de pies a cabeza y por todos los ángulos me sentí avergonzada, no tenia ningún deseo de que nadie más excepto Marius me viera así. Me mordí el labio inferior y fruncí el seño preocupada. La idea de que todos me vieran tal cual era me causaba pánico; y sin duda alguno de mis amigos se daría cuenta de que mi yo masculino era una mentira siendo así el fin de mi divertida doble vida.

Fue entonces cuando una rara solución llegó a mi cabeza. Tomando un objeto cualquiera y usando mi varita lo transformé en un pequeño antifaz negro. "Perfecto, así nadie me reconocerá y habré pagado mi apuesta con Marius" pensé satisfecha mientras colocaba la máscara en mi rostro.

-----------------------------

Minutos después me encontraba corriendo por los desolados pasillos del castillo. No había ni una sola alma en el edificio ya que todos se encontraban en la arena donde se llevaría a cabo la primera prueba del torneo.

Los gritos de los emocionados espectadores se escuchaban en la distancia, ensordeciendo cualquier otro sonido de los alrededores. Cautelosa y veloz me acerqué a una de las muchas escaleras de acceso, subí rápidamente sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás sospechando que alguien me seguía; cada día me afectaba más el tener a Malfoy siguiendo todos mis pasos al punto de ocasionarme un permanente delirio de persecución.

Fue entonces cuando tropecé con una persona de espaldas a mí. El golpe me confundió un poco y para cuando pude enfocar la mirada me di cuenta de que un apuesto castaño ágilmente me había sujetado con firmeza de los hombros evitando que cayera.

- C-cedric… - murmuré aterrada.

- ¿Nos conocemos? – sonrió despreocupadamente mientras curioso me examinaba de arriba abajo, enfocando especial interés en descubrir el rostro tras la máscara.

Aquella fresca y simple sonrisa me provocó un fuerte temblor de rodillas, si duda alguna el recuerdo de aquel beso robado por accidente seguía vivo en mi memoria.

- No – dije con una seriedad gélida.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – insistió el chico sin apartar una media sonrisa de su rostro.

Acercando su mano hacía mí, Cedric acarició con suavidad los mechones de negro cabello que caían en mis hombros. Un gesto sumamente dulce que me hizo estremecer.

- Lo siento, debo irme – di un pasó atrás tratando de zafarme de sus brazos prisioneros.

Separándome del chico lentamente caminé hacia atrás, y a una distancia segura di la vuelta y continué corriendo para encontrarme con mi tutor. El castaño se limitó a permanecer inmóvil por unos segundos viéndome partir, para después él también irse corriendo a su destino.

Cuando por fin di con Marius, le encontré en los últimos lugares del palco de profesores y otros invitados distinguidos del torneo, este se hallaba muy divertido charlando con uno de los profesores. Severus Snape. Tragué saliva lentamente. 'Demonios, precisamente tenía que estar con él' pensé molesta dudando si acercarme o no. Antes de poder escabullirme sin ser vista escuché la voz de mi tutor llamándome.

- ¡Eh! – Agitó una de sus manos señalándome - ¡Por acá, An-n…! – calló inmediatamente al ver mi cara amenazadora. Ya le había pedido un sin fin de veces que no me llamará por mi verdadero nombre frente a otras personas.

Me acerqué con pesadez y me senté a su lado. Marius sonreía ampliamente sin apartar la vista de mí.

- Estás preciosa – dijo con sinceridad mientras hacía hacia un lado un mechón de cabello de mi frente – Siempre te lo he dicho.

- C-callaté… - murmuré completamente ruborizada, no sólo las palabras de mi guardián me avergonzaban y provocaban escalofríos, sino también la mirada fija de Snape en mí.

- ¿Se puede saber el por que de esa máscara? – preguntó burlón.

- No iba a dejar que descubrieran lo de mi doble identidad por culpa de esta tonta apuesta – susurré lo más bajo posible tratando de evitar que aquel hombre pálido cerca de nosotros escuchará.

- Ya veo – rió con ganas. Me alegró muchísimo verle tan feliz y divertido, así que pensé que en verdad todo esto había valido bien la pena.

-----------------------------

La primera prueba del torneo de los tres magos dio inicio. El reto a cumplir que en aquella tarde se les impondría a los cuatro valientes campeones seleccionados sería el de enfrentar a un feroz dragón y robar el huevo dorado que este custodiaba. Cuando se anunció que el joven mago que daría inicio al evento era Cedric Diggory, se me heló la sangre. El roce suave de sus manos aun podía sentirlo cerca de mis mejillas.

La contienda entre Diggory y el Hocicorto sueco fue breve pero emocionante. Cada ataque que el castaño recibía de la atormentada criatura me hacía brincar en mi asiento, así como también agobiaban mi corazón con una punzante preocupación. Por suerte el estudiante de Hufflepuff salió completamente victorioso de su encuentro. Pero¿y si Viktor Krum salía herido al enfrentarse a su dragón?

El combate entre la rubia francesa y su dragón fue mucho más sencillo de lo que esperaba. La chica tenía de princesita lo que yo tenía de muchacho. Un par de ataques con su varita y con una agilidad impresionante logró tomar el huevo antes de que la bestia se diera cuenta siquiera. Por fin el turno de Krum llegó. Le vi salir de la tienda de los campeones con su cara seria de siempre, pero pude percibir en sus ojos un aire de inseguridad. Viktor estaba sin duda alguna nervioso, si no lograba concentrarse como debía sería presa fácil para el Bola de fuego chino.

- ¡Viktor! – Me puse de pie mientras gritaba a todo pulmón - ¡Demuéstrales de lo que eres capaz!

Todas las miradas se habían posado en mí, no sólo la de Viktor que me veía confundido. Desde el otro lado de las gradas pude ver los semblantes celosos de las admiradoras del búlgaro, quienes se preguntaban quien era yo para atreverme a animar así a su 'campeón'. Nada me importó en aquel momento, sólo deseaba animar a mi mejor amigo para que tuviera la confianza suficiente en si mismo y luchará con bravura contra su dragón.

- ¡Sé que puedes lograrlo, Viktor! – Sonreí sin apartar mi mirada de los negros ojos del chico, que de igual manera me veía fijamente - Estoy segura que le vencerás…

Una tímida sonrisa se esbozó en los delgados labios del moreno y apretó con fuerza la varita en su mano derecha. No se si un par de palabras de ánimo de una desconocida le sirvieran de algo, pero ahora ciertamente se le veía mucho más confiado y seguro de lo que debía hacer.

En cuanto el búlgaro hizo el primer ataque contra el dragón el público se olvidó completamente de los gritos de la misteriosa chica de hace unos instantes. Todos estaban concentrados totalmente en los movimientos que se llevaban a cabo en la arena. Todos, menos… él. El rubio de siempre, mi obstinado y eterno perseguidor… Draco Malfoy. Me sobresalté al percatarme de su pesada mirada, aun estando del lado opuesto de la arena donde me encontraba podía sentir sus ojos grisáceos calándome los huesos.Aquella mirada me hizo sentir desnuda, como si perforara mi carne traspasando mi corazón hasta alcanzar mi alma. Si existiera un hombre en este mundo capaz de hacerme sentir sumamente deseada con sólo una mirada, sin duda alguna ese sería Draco Malfoy.

Tratando de evitar ver sus ojos clavados fijamente en mí traté de distraerme con cualquier cosa, por lo que comencé a jugar nerviosa con la punta de mi cabello. "Grandísima tonta", pensé unos segundos después, "Parece que estas coqueteándole".

- ¿Pasa algo, Anouk? – Murmuró curioso mi tutor – Luces nerviosa…

- No… no es n-nada, Marius – aprisa afirmé mientras mis mejillas se tornaban color carmín – Sólo que… me sentía preocupada por… los chicos en el torneo… - una excusa perfecta para la ocasión.

- No tienes por que estarlo – sonrió tranquilo poniendo su mano sobre la mía – todos son excelentes magos…

- Lo sé… - recargué con suavidad mi cabeza en el hombro de Marius, quien instantáneamente me rodeó con su brazo acercándome más a él.

Me encontraba aferrada de mi guardián de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando escapamos del ataque mortífago. Hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho podía sentir de nuevo su agradable aroma saciando mis sentidos. La tibieza de su cuerpo era casi nula pero aún así me agradaba nuestro contacto. Mi corazón en aquel momento latía desbocado, y no sabía exactamente la razón. ¿Acaso era por esa exquisita sensación que sentía al estar junto a Marius o era por todo lo raro que me hacía sentir Draco Malfoy últimamente?

-----------------------------

Un par de noches después me hallaba de contrabando en la torre de Gryffindor. Hermione y los demás insistieron en que los acompañara a una pequeña reunión que harían para celebrar el triunfo de Harry en la primera prueba del torneo. Dicha celebración no sería como la primera donde estaban todos los Gryffindors ovacionando a Harry, según Hermione sólo seriamos los amigos más cercanos al pelinegro.

Nuestro lugar de reunión era nada menos que la habitación de los chicos, donde haciendo a un lado las camas abrimos espacio para colocar un sin fin de cojines en el suelo donde todos nos encontrábamos sentados, bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla y brindando por la victoria del campeón más joven del torneo.

Aquella noche en verdad era mágica, y no lo digo por la media luz que iluminaba el lugar provocado por algunas velas encantadas flotando sobre nuestras cabezas, sino por el ambiente de tranquilidad y diversión en el que nos encontrábamos. Nunca antes había formado parte de una reunión así, por lo que esta me parecía maravillosa. Sentirme rodeada de personas sonrientes que de cierta forma me apreciaban me hacía sentir una alegría y calidez que antes nunca conocí.

Deseaba que aquella noche no terminara jamás, pero por desgracia el reloj ya marcaba más de la media noche. Hace horas que había pasado el toque de queda y si no volvía a mi dormitorio en la casa de Slytherin estaría metida en graves problemas, ya que siendo alumno de la casa que era estar en aquel lugar ya me implicaba un aprieto tremendo.

- Lo siento en verdad chicos, pero debo irme ya – me puse de pie y comencé a despedirme de todos los presentes.

- ¿Es necesario que te vayas? Aun es temprano… - insistió la pequeña pelirroja mientras apretaba mi mano.

- No querrás que tenga problemas con Snape por estar aquí¿verdad Gin? – respondí de forma un poco coqueta para convencerle de que me dejara ir.

- Bien, pero prométeme que mañana pasaremos el día juntos… - se aferró esta vez a mi brazo con fuerza, con una mirada obstinada fija en mí esperaba a que dijera la respuesta que ella quería oír.

- Ginny… - la chica no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Suspiré cansada y asentí – de acuerdo… haré lo que quieras pero déjame ir ya.

- ¡Genial! – Brincó de alegría – entonces es una cita – me guiñó un ojo coqueta a lo que yo respondí con otro suspiro de cansancio.

Para cuando quise despedirme de los gemelos Weasley no los encontré por ningún lado. Según Ron habían salido de la torre para ir en busca de una sorpresa que habían preparado especialmente para Harry y su victoria. Nuevamente hice una seña de despedida y desaparecí de la torre de Gryffindor. Debía pasar totalmente desapercibida si quería evitarme problemas con Filch o con Snape. Deambulé por la penumbra, pasando de sombra en sombra. Evitando que todo rayo de luz de luna me tocará la ropa siquiera.

Encontrándome cerca de las mazmorras suspiré aliviada, estaba a medio camino así que sin duda ya no corría tanto peligro de ser descubierta. Fue entonces cuando al cruzar de una columna hacia otra en el pasillo sentí como me jalaban con una fuerza impresionante, aquel jalón no solo me había aturdido sino también lastimado el brazo. Volteé molesta y a la vez aterrada para ver quien era mi captor. Temía que fuera Snape quien me había encontrado fuera de mi cama a esas horas, mas no se trataba de ese hombre pálido que esperaba.

- ¿A dónde vas a estas horas de la noche? – preguntó una voz extrañamente conocida desde la penumbra.

- Suéltame y puede que te lo diga – dije esperando que el brazo opresor que me sujetaba con fuerzas me soltara y así poder escapar.

- No te soltaré hasta que respondas algunas preguntas – una sonrisa brillante y blanca relució en la oscuridad.

- Primero dime ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – forcejeé tratando inútilmente de liberarme.

- Interesante pregunta, Blackwood – dio un par de pasos al frente hasta que ambos quedamos iluminados por la luz de la luna llena – Charlemos un poco al respecto.

- M-malfoy… - tartamudeé atemorizada, mas traté de mantener la calma. Como él lo dijo, únicamente quería charlar así que no tenía por que preocuparme… ¿o sí? - ¿Q-que… - aclaré mi garganta y adopté un semblante serio - ¿Qué es lo que deseas hablar conmigo?

- Deseo aclarar de una vez por todas el gran misterio que eres, Nouk Blackwood… – fijo su mirada en la mía haciéndome sentir acorralada – Te he estado siguiendo de cerca y lo sabes, así como también te he investigado a fondo. Ahora sé lo que eres y lo que no eres… - hizo una pausa mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios – y sé muy bien lo que NO eres…

Aquellas palabras me dejaron totalmente paralizada. Carajo ¿sería que Malfoy ya me había descubierto? No, no puede… he tenido mucho cuidado en mantener en secreto mis dos identidades. Suspiré profundo tratando de calmarme, aunque admito que no servia de nada ya que estaba temblando aterrorizada.

- ¿De que rayos estas hablando? – traté de hacerme la inocente, tenía que averiguar que tanto sabía antes de confesar mi mentira, la cual tendía de un hilo muy delgado apunto de romperse.

- Sabes bien a que me refiero, Blackwood – insistió apretándome el brazo de nuevo y al mismo tiempo empujándome contra la fría columna – Más te vale que me digas toda la verdad, de todos modos ya lo he descubierto.

El helado mármol traspasó mis delgadas ropas haciendo que me retorciera al contacto con mi tibia piel, sin querer arqueé mi cuerpo cuál felino acercándome al rubio. Dicho contacto entre nosotros nos sorprendió a los dos, pero eran sólo nuestras miradas las que parecían hablar entre ellas.

- Nouk Blackwood no existe – por fin dijo después de un incomodo silencio – así que dime… ¿Quién eres tu realmente?

- Y-yo… soy… - me sentía tan frágil y pequeña, su severo rostro demandando una respuesta me hacía sentir vulnerable – No puedo… no quiero decirlo… - levanté la mirada encarándolo desafiante – No lo diré.

- Déjate ya de juegos tontos conmigo – exasperado el chico me empujó de nuevo contra la columna, pero esta vez con su otra mano arrebató la gorra de mi cabeza.

En breve mi cabellera negra cayó lacia sobre mis hombros. Las piernas me temblaron, me sentía desfallecer. Todo había terminado en aquel momento, la vida que por un momento me había hecho feliz se quebraba en mil pedazos bajo mis pies. Cierto, era todo una mentira, pero aun así había conseguido amigos de verdad y había demostrado a un sin fin de personas mi valor.

Esperaba un comentario burlón y venenoso que saliera de la boca del slytherin, mas el silencio continuó presente. Levanté la mirada topándome con un rostro serio en el rubio, pero sus ojos mostraban el brillo de la victoria. Sentí un vacío amargo en el estómago, se trataba nada menos de un rencor y furia nacientes en mis entrañas.

- Te felicito tus sospechas eran correctas… no soy lo que aparentaba ser – dije mirándole con odio mientras empuñaba mis manos conteniendo el enojo – Espero que ahora estés satisfecho, Malfoy.

- Desde luego que estoy satisfecho – sonrió cínicamente – Nouk Blackwood nunca existió ¿En serio creías que podrías engañarme? No seas tonta.

- Imbécil… - furiosa traté de asestarle un golpe en la cara con todas mis fuerzas.

Estaba a punto de lograr mi cometido cuando me detuve en seco, muy al contrario de golpearle lo que hice fue sujetarlo y jalarlo hacía mí. El rubio sabía bien que hacer, ya que al parecer él penso exactamente lo mismo.

Sentí el roce de sus labios con los míos de una forma apasionada y salvaje, su boca en la mía ejercía un poder demandante con tal fuerza que me hizo chocar de nuevo contra la pilastra. Una sensual y traviesa mordida por parte del chico me hizo soltar un débil quejido. Impaciente entreabrió mis labios para meter su lengua buscando entrelazarse con la mía en una tibia caricia. Podía sentir el deseo incontrolable de Draco ahogándose fugaz en mi garganta. Era la primera vez que me besaban de esa forma… ya que obviamente ese era mi segundo beso.

Por unos minutos la pasión se desató incontrolable, en aquel momento sentía un extraño deseo de fundirme a Draco para siempre. Entonces la realidad asestó de golpe en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que me encontrara besando de esa forma a la persona más exasperante del mundo?

Le empujé con brusquedad alejando sus labios de los míos. Nuestros alientos tibios y jadeantes se mezclaban con el frío de la noche. Mis manos temblaban, tenía miedo, miedo a lo que estaba pasando y sobre todo a lo que estaba sintiendo. Las manos del slytherin se entrelazaron con las mías apretándolas con firmeza y sus brillantes ojos se clavaron en los míos de tal forma que me obligaron a verle también.

- D-draco… - susurré suavemente bajando de nuevo la mirada - ¿Qué se supone que significa todo esto? Y-yo… no entiendo nada…

- Fue un beso – sonrió despreocupado – ¿que es lo que tienes que entender?

- Supongo que nada – mis facciones se volvieron frías y duras. Fui una tonta al creer que él también había sentido algo especial con nuestro beso. Separé mis manos de las suyas y le empujé de nuevo, pero esta vez lejos de mí – Ya que resolviste el gran misterio que te obsesionaba, ahora me dejarás en paz.

- ¿Qué tal si no estoy aún satisfecho? – Insistió con una sonrisa jodidamente sensual mientras me sujetaba del brazo de nuevo - ¿Qué tal si también quiero descubrir lo que eres ante otros?

- ¿Qué más quieres de mí, Malfoy? - murmuré y con fuerza trate de soltarme de su mano - ¿Humillarme públicamente?

- ¿Humillarte? – dijo lentamente, como saboreando la palabra en su boca – Admito que sería interesante, pero no es eso lo que quiero.

- Bien, entonces dilo – pregunté impaciente - ¿Qué quieres?

- Te quiero a ti – sonrió seductor.

Aquellas palabras me erizaron la piel. Me inmuté a tal grado de olvidar que debía respirar, así que después de un rato por fin suspiré larga y pausadamente. Mis rodillas temblaban y mi mirada no podía apartarse de la de Draco que me seguía viendo con esa estúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia y triunfo.

- ¿Q-qué? – Tartamudeé confundida, mas enseguida trate de recobrar la compostura – ¿De que demonios estas hablando?

- No te emociones imaginando que me gustas – dijo venenosamente – sólo te estoy diciendo que irás conmigo al baile de invierno.

- Si como no – puse los ojos en blanco con fastidio – Mira, 'principito' – comenzaba a recuperar mi seguridad así que decidí enfrentarme al chico – en primera estas loco si crees que tengo un 'interés especial' por ti… – levanté mi gorra del suelo y me la puse acomodando de nuevo mi cabello – en segunda no se que diablos es eso del baile de invierno, ni me importa saberlo… y NO iré contigo.

- Ya – sonrió con galantería. Odiaba esa sonrisa, sobre todo por que me hacía sentir débil.

Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar el rubio sujetó mi cuello con una de sus manos, me empujó hacia atrás acorralándome de nuevo hasta chocar con la columna y acercó sus delgados labios posándolos en los míos. Este nuevo beso a diferencia del otro me resultó sumamente dulce y delicioso, por lo que no hice nada por tratar de detenerlo.

- Serás mi pareja en el baile – murmuró en mi oído suavemente provocándome un ligero cosquilleo – no hay ninguna otra chica con quien desee ir mas que contigo.

Mis mejillas ardían de nuevo con un notable color rojizo cubriéndolas por completo. Una extraña sensación en mi estómago me hizo sentir enfermiza. No podía soportar más estar a su lado, cada segundo que pasaba me hacia sentir más y más confundida. Justo cuando traté de liberarme de su aprisionamiento un par de chicos aparecieron saltando frente a nosotros, me quedé estupefacta y con la boca abierta cuando me di cuenta de quienes se trataban.

- George ¿ves lo que yo veo? – preguntó al pelirrojo a su izquierda.

- Cuando no, gemelo mío – sonrieron maliciosa y ampliamente sin apartar sus miradas de nosotros.

A parte del necio de Malfoy -y de Hermione obviamente- sólo había un par de chicos más que estaban al tanto de mi doble identidad. Asi es, me refiero a los gemelos Weasley, los maestros del engaño a quienes era imposible mentir. Desde el primer momento en que me vieron con Herm y en las clases que nos tocaban juntos se dieron cuenta de mi 'jueguito', mas nunca dijeron una sola palabra. Supongo que el brindarles mi apoyo en aquel incidente en clase de pociones con Snape me hizo ganar su confianza.

- ¿Te imaginas que dirá la gente cuando se enteren que el grandioso Draco-pedante Malfoy le anda haciendo a su mismo bando? – burlón se dirigió al rubio fríamente serio que estaba a mi lado.

- Quizás no se sorprendan, querido hermano, después de todo, algo de raro debía tener alguien que se ama tanto a si mismo – sonrieron satisfechos.

Frotándose las manos y con un brillo malicioso en los ojos estaba segura de que aquel par ya estaba planeando algo para manchar la reputación de 'casanova' que tenía el slytherin. Por su parte Draco estaba sin duda alguna furioso, su mirada irradiaba un peculiar odio hacia los gemelos. Estaba dispuesto a sacar su varita, de hecho la mantenía con una mano bien apretada en su bolsillo más que listo para lanzar un maleficio. Fue entonces cuando puse mi mano en su hombro y le di un ligero apretón. No deseaba que iniciara una pelea y por su culpa nos descubrieran a todos vagando en el castillo a media noche.

- Si tanto quieres que vaya al dichoso baile contigo… - me incliné cerca de él y murmuré suavemente en su oído - deberás guardar mi secreto hasta entonces – me alejé de nuevo a una distancia considerable y dije sonriendo – Ah, y debes tranquilizarte 'principito', no vas a armar una escena por esta tontería ¿o si?

Él me miró sin decir una palabra, conteniendo su enojo. Sacó su mano del bolsillo dejando su varita dentro y se dirigió desafiante a los chicos.

- Se atreven a decir una sola palabra de esto, y me aseguraré de que este verano terminen de morirse de hambre – dijo con altanería para después darse la vuelta y salir de ahí, aunque antes se detuvo y sonriendo término de decir – Claro que no será la gran diferencia…

Fred bastante molesto estaba decidido a lanzar un embrujo de mocos de murciélago –especialidad de Ginny- al rubio pero su hermano le detuvo a tiempo, mientras Draco riendo desapareció rumbo a las mazmorras.

- Conque jugando a los 'noviecitos' con esa víbora ¿eh? – finalmente comentó uno de los gemelos con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

- ¡No!… - me apuré a decir - Draco y yo no somos… es decir… Malfoy no es mi novio – estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que hablaría con alguien sobre mi relación con el slytherin.

- Ya – dijeron sarcásticos al unísono.

- Entonces ¿nos dirás por fin tu verdadero nombre? – Preguntó uno de ellos con entusiasmo – Desde un principio supimos lo que traías entre manos pero aun no hemos hecho las presentaciones correspondientes.

- B-bueno… - suspiré pausadamente y me quité la gorra dejando que mi cabello cayera de nuevo sobre mis hombros – Mi nombre es Anouk Blackwood… y si, como ven, soy una chica.

- Nouk y Anouk - George rió divertido - Te quebraste la cabeza pensando ese nombre.

- No se me ocurrió uno mejor en aquel momento – me encogí de hombros.

- Aficionada – dijeron al unísono al mismo tiempo que compartieron una mirada de complicidad.

- Se ve que te faltan años de experiencia para llegar a nuestro nivel – Fred se acercó a mi derecha y me sujetó del hombro – aunque es admirable que lograras engañar a tanta gente.

- Hay que admitir que tienes cierto talento inexplorado para el precioso arte del engaño – el otro Weasley se colocó a mi izquierda y haciendo como su hermano me sujetó también – Y nosotros podríamos ayudarte a pulir ese don tuyo.

- ¿Ayudarme¿Cómo? – admito que los pelirrojos lograron captar mi total interés en sus palabras.

- Reúnete con nosotros mañana después de las clases en el gran comedor – se despidieron haciendo una exagerada reverencia y se encaminaron a prisa a la torre de Gryffindor.

Una vez que les vi desaparecer hice lo mismo y me perdí entre las sombras del castillo, andando sigilosamente hasta por fin llegar a salvo y sin ser vista hasta el dormitorio de las chicas en la casa de Slytherin.

* * *

**N/A: Notas de Autor**  
_Hellou everyoneee!!! aka andamos kon los comentarios de la loka autora ;3  
__Muxas gracias a todos los k se toman el tiempo de leer mi fic ;0; a todos ustedes un super beso! y este capitulo  
especialmente dedicado con todo mi corazon a mis keridos lectores ...Saludos especiales a Celestana, a Maver y Mandy,  
a mi keridisiiisima sis Kathu y mi adorada Vex!!! Thanks por sus reviews y su apoyo n0n _

_Ahora les advierto que el proximo capitulo habra mas sorpresitas ;3 espero les guste y bueno-- a seguir mandando  
reviews!!! ke sus palabras son las ke me dan energias e inspiracion para kontinuar; besos y nos vemos en el  
proximo chapter... _

_Love, Roshio_


	5. Sentimientos Confusos

**Chapter ****5. Sentimientos Confusos.**

El fin de semana por fin llegó, así que aquél sábado por la mañana hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas para levantarme de la cama e ir a mi 'cita' con los Weasley. Después de lo sucedido la noche anterior no tenía deseo alguno por salir del dormitorio, no deseaba hablar ni ver a nadie. Así que después de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama mi estómago comenzó a gruñir demandando alimento, por lo que por fin me puse de pie, me di una larga ducha fría y terminando de vestirme masculinamente como siempre decidí salir al comedor. Había pasado ya la hora pico del desayuno, por lo que seguramente el lugar estaría vacío.

Perezosamente caminé hasta llegar al comedor, y justo como pensé estaba casi desierto. Unos cuantos estudiantes aun seguían en las mesas, entre ellos los gemelos estrella de Gryffindor tratando de sonsacarles dinero a un grupo de chicos de primer año con un tonto espectáculo de 'magia muggle'.

Mientras ellos se ocupaban de sus negocios me senté en a la mesa y estando apunto de zamparle el diente a un pedazo de pastel de chocolate escuché un par de voces conocidas llamándome. Para cuando volteé a ver de quien se trataba, Kvasir ya se encontraba sentado a mi izquierda robándome el trozo de pastel que estaba apunto de llevarme a la boca. Del otro lado se sentó Krum tomando sediento una de las muchas bebidas que había en la mesa.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido, Nouk? – Preguntó el pelinegro mientras devoraba el resto de mi pastel – Tenía una eternidad sin verte.

- Pues… me encargaba de unos asuntos por ahí – estiré la mano para alcanzar otro pedazo de pastel.

- Hey ¿te has enterado ya de lo del baile? – Sonrió emocionado preparado para robar más pastel – A nosotros nos lo han dicho ayer.

- ¿Qué baile? – aparté mi plato justo a tiempo antes de que Kvasir clavara el tenedor en la segunda rebanada que me había servido.

- Un mentado baile de invierrno que es trradición durrante el torrneo, o algo así nos dijerron… - comentó Krum comiéndose despreocupadamente el pedazo que estaba intentando proteger.

- ¡Krum! – repliqué haciendo un puchero infantil al ver mi pastel nuevamente perdido.

- No seas llorrón… - colocó su enorme mano en mi cabeza haciendo que casi se me cayera la gorra, por lo que sobresaltada aparté su mano con violencia a lo que él sólo se quedo viéndome algo extrañado.

- Y bien ¿a quien tienes pensado invitar? – Preguntó con picardía – Supongo que ya hay alguna una chica a la que le hayas echado el ojo…

- Emm… - recordé al rubio diciendo que iría con él al baile, por lo que comencé a reír con ganas. En aquel momento me resultó muy divertido imaginarme a Malfoy como una chica – bueno aún no lo sé.

- Yo invitaré a una hermosa chica de Beuxbatton – comentó con seguridad – es la chica perfecta.

- Seguro – reí de nuevo - ¿y tú, Krum¿A quien invitarás?

- ¿Y-yo? – tragó saliva nervioso e hizo a un lado el vaso del cual bebía – P-pues…

- Quiere ir con tu amiga la castaña, pero es demasiado cobarde para pedírselo – se apresuró a decir el chico mientras recibía una mirada gélida de parte del moreno.

- ¿Con Hermione? – Sonreí burlona igual que Kvasir – Pues pídeselo antes que otro lo haga.

- ¿Crrees que ya la hayan invitado? – preguntó preocupado.

- No lo sé, no la he visto desde hace ayer – me rasqué la cabeza pensativa - ¿Quieres que investigue eso por ti?

- ¿Me harrías ese favorr? – sonrió inseguro.

- Desde luego, somos amigos ¿no? – riendo le di un leve golpe en el hombro.

Una vez que ambos chicos salieron del hall –Krum reclamándole en búlgaro no se que cosas a Kvasir- retomé mi tarea de comer aunque fuera un trozo de ese delicioso pastel de chocolate que tenía enfrente. Por tercera vez corté un pedazo y de nuevo, justo cuando iba a echármelo a la boca otro par de chicos se sentaron a mi lado –izquierda y derecha respectivamente-.

- Por lo que veo fraternizaste bien con los búlgaros – me miró sonriendo pícaro.

- Así es – devoré rápidamente el pastel antes de que cualquier otra cosa pasará - ¿Algún problema con eso?

- Ninguno – compartió miradas de complicidad con su hermano – al contrario resulta conveniente para nuestros planes.

- ¿Conveniente? – les miré con sospecha.

- Fred y yo hemos pensado que sería muy interesante que utilizaras tu doble identidad para acercarte a los campeones del torneo… - señalo a su hermano para que este continuara.

- …y así descubrir sus estrategias¿te imaginas lo que ganaríamos vendiendo sus secretos a otros? – un brillo extraño se apoderó de sus ojos.

- Por ejemplo, tu buen amigo Krum es muy popular con las chicas – colocó su brazo alrededor de mi hombro – sacarle algunas fotos y vendérselas nos dejaría grandes ganancias.

- Olvídenlo, Viktor es mi amigo – aparté el brazo de George y le miré fríamente – No pienso ayudarles a perjudicarlo.

- De acuerdo, omitiremos a Krum… - dijo Fred sonriendo – pero definitivamente hay que hacerlo con Cedric-galanazo Diggory y con Fleur-princesita Delacour.

- ¿Qué hay de Harry? – pregunté seriamente.

- Le ayudaremos a ganar el torneo, desde luego – afirmó con orgullo – aunque eso le costará unos cuantos galeones – dijeron al unísono – nada es gratis en la vida.

- Acepto sólo si repartimos en partes iguales las ganancias – ambos asintieron, por lo que estiré mi mano y tomando una copa con jugo de calabaza me dirigí a ellos – entonces brindemos por nuestros negocios juntos.

- ¡Salud! – igual que yo tomaron una copa, las cuales chocamos sobre lo alto de nuestras cabezas para después de un trago beberlas todas.

----------------------------------

Después de mi pequeña reunión con los Weasley, me dispuse a deambular por el castillo en busca de Hermione, no sólo deseaba contarle de lo ocurrido con Malfoy y los gemelos, sino también acerca de los sentimientos de Krum por ella. Finalmente cerca del enorme árbol donde solían pasársela Harry y los otros, les encontré aunque las chicas no parecían estar con ellos.

- ¡Eh Nouk! – Gritó el pelirrojo al verme – Que bueno que apareces por que tenemos algo genial que contarte.

- ¿Ah si? – pregunté con curiosidad - ¿De que se trata?

- Ayer los gemelos pescaron a Malfoy con un chico¡besándose! – Se partió de la risa antes de poder continuar - ¿Puedes creerlo?

Al escuchar eso me congelé totalmente. Sabía que ese par era incapaz de contenerse al tratarse de manchar la reputación de Malfoy, pero no estaba segura que tanto habían dicho al respecto. ¿Sería que también contaron que la persona con quien estaba besándose era conmigo?

- ¿Pasa algo, Nouk? – Preguntó preocupado el chico de gafas – Estás pálido.

- Y-yo… - tartamudeé sin atreverme a ver a nadie a la cara – N-no, no es nada.

- En serio, ni quien fuera a imaginarse que el señorito 'puedo-tirarme-a-la-chica-que-quiera'… ¡tenía esas preferencias! – se tiró de nuevo en la hierba sin parar de reírse.

- C-claro, ni quien lo imaginara… - fingí sonreír divertida - ¿Han visto a Hermione? Necesito hablar con ella – cambié el tema bruscamente.

- Quedamos de vernos aquí – dijo tímidamente Longbottom.

En eso sentí como una fuerza extraña se apoderaba de mi brazo, al voltear me di cuenta de que se trataba de la pequeña Weasley quien me había sujetado sin intenciones de soltarme.

- ¡Por fin te veo, Nouk! – Sonrió risueña – recuerda que prometiste pasar todo un día conmigo.

- Desde luego, Gin – fingí compartir su emoción – como olvidarlo.

- Por fin tendremos una cita – se prendó con más fuerza de mi brazo sin dejar de sonreír.

Por su parte Hermione sólo reía entretenida, siempre le resultaba muy cómico el verme soportando el acoso de la pelirroja.

- Eh, Hermione… necesito hablar un rato contigo – traté de soltarme de la chica asida de mí sin éxito – Es importante.

- ¡Ah no! – Reclamó celosa – La cita es sólo conmigo, no con Hermione.

- P-pero Ginny… en verdad tengo que hablar con ella… - de nuevo intente quitármela de encima.

- ¡No, señor! – Me jaló con una fuerza que me sorprendió – El día de hoy eres completamente mío.

Sin lograr impedirlo me vi jalada lejos de ahí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Así que resignada a no poder hacer nada por librarme de la chica, decidí acompañarla a Hogsmeade a tener nuestra 'cita'.

---------------------------------

Una vez que llegamos allá, la pelirroja no dejó de insistir con tono chillante hasta que entramos finalmente en un establecimiento que no me dio nada de buena espina. Se trataba de un salón de té llamado 'Puddifoot' donde acostumbraban ir las parejas de novios.

- ¿A que es un lindo lugar, no crees? – preguntó sonriente la chica.

- Emm… claro, encantador – dije con una cara poco convincente mientras miraba las mesas continuas.

El salón se hallaba casi lleno, había un sin fin de parejas casi todos estudiantes de Hogwarts. Con disimulo veía como la mayoría se encontraban besándose de forma apasionada, por lo que comencé a sentirme nerviosa. ¿Querría Ginny que hiciéramos lo mismo y por eso me había llevado a ese lugar?

- No sabes lo contenta que estoy de que aceptaras salir conmigo – tomó mi mano mientras me veía a los ojos un poco sonrojada.

- Sólo es una cita – traté de quitar mi mano mas ella la apretó con firmeza.

- Para mí es muy importante – dijo seriamente – tú me gustas mucho, Nouk.

Oh no, aquí venía lo que tanto temí, la confesión de la pelirroja. Tragué saliva y pensé apurada una forma de cambiar de tema y salir de aquel horrible lugar. Entonces me puse de pie bruscamente captando la atención de los demás.

- Vamos Ginny – la jalé del brazo levantándola mientras dejaba la cantidad suficiente de dinero en la mesa como para pagar la cuenta – Vayamos a otro lado.

- P-pero… ¿A dónde? – sin entender que me pasaba la chica caminó sin detenerse, conmigo jalándola aun del brazo.

A paso apremiado recorrimos un par de cuadras y por fin llegamos al lugar al que me refería, el pub Las Tres Escobas. Una vez que nos acomodamos en una mesa respiré tranquila, estaba segura que en aquel lugar menos 'romantico' y con más bullicio la chica no se atrevería a continuar con su 'confesión'.

- ¿Pensé que el salón de té de Madame Tudipié te había gustado? – preguntó algo sentida.

- Lo siento, Gin – tomé su mano tratando de ponerla de mejor humor – pero ese lugar no es para mí ¿entiendes?

- Esta bien – sonrió y apretó mi mano contenta.

Diablos, olvidé que el uso de manos en estas situaciones era algo peligroso si no querías mandar un mensaje erróneo a la otra persona. Disimuladamente me libré de su mano y bebí aprisa la cerveza fría de mantequilla que la señora Rosmerta me había traído, Ginny por su parte bebió tranquilamente gaseosa de cereza con mucho hielo.

Después de un par de horas en aquel lugar comencé a aburrirme, tiempo durante el cual la chica no dejo de hablar preguntándome cosas sobre mi persona e insinuando sin parar lo mucho que le gustaría que la invitaran al baile -esperando obviamente a que yo se lo pidiera-.

Fue entonces cuando sentí de repente que me jalaban del hombro con brusquedad, al voltear me di cuenta que se trataba de un muy molesto rubio que no dejaba de verme iracundo, así como también veía a la pelirroja con cierto odio.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí… - preguntó conteniendo su enojo – con esa Weasley?

- D-draco… - murmuré sorprendida. Sin duda era la última persona a la que quería encontrarme aquel día.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema, Malfoy? – enseguida se puso de pie desafiante.

- No estoy hablando contigo, asquerosa traidora de sangre – dijo con odio para luego volver a verme - ¿y tu que esperas para responderme?

- No tengo por que darte explicaciones ¿o si, Malfoy? – cuestioné sonriendo burlona.

Ahora comenzaba a entenderlo, al parecer el principito Draco Malfoy estaba celoso de que me encontrara a solas con la chiquilla. Sonreí divertida planeando como hacerlo enojar más. Esta era una oportunidad perfecta para tomar un poco de venganza hacia el slytherin, ya que no le perdonaría la osadía de haberme besado y de decir así sin mas que yo iría con él al baile –tomando el papel de ofendida desde luego-.

Sin que la gryffindor se lo esperara, asiéndola de la cintura la jale pegándola muy cerca de mí. Las mejillas de la pelirroja se encendieron enseguida, yo por mi parte no dejaba de ver fijamente a Draco a los ojos, mientras una sonrisa de triunfo surcaba mis labios.

- Ginevra y yo estamos en una cita – dije tratando de sonar como si estuviera orgullosa de ello.

- ¿Una cita? – El rubio se quedó sumamente serio – Si como no.

- ¿Y a mi me debe importar lo que pienses? – Sonreí con picardía mientras sujetaba a la chica por el cuello haciéndola que me viera a los ojos y susurré suavemente cerca de sus labios – Larguémonos de aquí, Gin… ya no me apetece estar en este lugar.

- L-lo que digas, Nouk – respondió embelesada sin dejar de ver mis ojos verdes.

-¡¿A donde demonios vas?! – Dijo colérico – ¡Aun no hemos terminado, Blackwood!

Salimos a prisa del pub tomadas de las manos, y aun afuera se podía escuchar la voz furiosa del slytherin. Reí con ganas sin importarme que me juzgaran loca, aquello había salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

- ¿Adonde quieres ir ahora? – preguntó sonriendo la chica aun aferrada a mi mano, al parecer no había entendido que sólo la había usado para provocar a Draco.

- Será mejor que volvamos al colegio – sugerí aun riendo – ha sido suficiente por un día.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ya no me importó si la pelirroja seguía colgada de mi brazo o no, estaba tan contenta por lo sucedido en el pub que aquello dejó de preocuparme. Cuando finalmente nos encontramos dentro del castillo recordé mi urgencia por hablar con Hermione, así que sin decirle nada a Ginny –quien parecía decidida a no separarse de mí en lo que restaba del día- me puse a buscar a la castaña por todos lados.

Cuando finalmente dimos con ella, la chica de alborotada cabellera se encontraba cómodamente sentada en una de las bancas del jardín leyendo como siempre un enorme libro.

- ¡Hermione! – la llamé a viva voz al mismo tiempo que nos acercábamos.

- Vaya, han vuelto… - sonrió divertida haciendo a un lado su libro - ¿Cómo les ha ido en su 'cita'?

- Ha sido una maravilla – respondió a prisa la pelirroja – Nouk me ha defendido como todo un caballero frente al inútil de Malfoy.

- ¿Ah si? – Me miró aguantando la risa - ¿Cómo ha estado eso?

- No tiene importancia ahora – dije con un semblante muy serio y alejé a la pequeña de mí para acercarme más a la castaña – Tu y yo debemos hablar, Herm.

- ¿Hablar de qué? – me vio algo preocupada.

- ¡NO! – Gritó molesta la chica – ¡No puedes pedirle a Hermione que vaya contigo al baile! – Me miró de forma demandante - Yo he estado esperando todo el día a que me lo pidas, y después de lo que pasó hace rato pensé que…

- Basta, Ginevra – alcé la voz con autoridad y la vi fríamente – Lo que pasó con Draco no tiene nada que ver contigo¿entiendes?

- ¿Q-que quieres decir? – su voz parecía tan lejana.

- Que no te hagas ilusiones, no iré contigo al baile – iba muy en serio, mi voz había sonado gélida y cruel, pero no sabía de que otra forma hacerle entender que no estaba interesada en ella.

- S-seguramente ya tenías planeado ir con Hermione… - dijo dolida - ¿ella te gusta, verdad?

- Si eso es lo que quieres oír, bien… - hablé severamente – Tienes razón, Hermione me gusta muchísimo y no pienso ir al baile con ninguna otra chica.

Me volteé bruscamente hacia donde se encontraba la castaña sentada, viéndonos sorprendida sin saber que decir. La sujeté de los brazos con firmeza e impulsivamente la besé en la boca. No me di tiempo siquiera de pensarlo cuando me vi rozando los labios de la chica con suavidad. Tanto la pelirroja como ella estaban perplejas.

- Hey, tranquilízate viejo… - se acercaron lentamente los chicos de Durmstrang – seguramente para esta hora Nouk ya le ha preguntado a H-hermione…

Igual que las chicas ellos también se quedaron totalmente paralizados al ver como la gryffindor y yo nos besábamos. Cuando me alejé de la castaña, me percaté de la mirada de total odio de la pelirroja hacia mí; quien sumamente ofendida la chica se echó a correr perdiéndose en el castillo.

- ¡¿Q-que rayos fue todo eso?! – preguntó abochornada la chica aun sin captar lo que había ocurrido.

- Lo siento, Herm… - suspiré con fastidio mientras me dejaba caer a su lado en la banca – No sabía que más hacer para quitármela de encima.

- P-pero… ¡lo mejor que se te ocurrió fue besarme! – Me propinó una bofetada, la cual acepte merecidamente – ¿como demonios te atreviste?

- Ouch… - no pude evitar sonreír – Ya, dije que lo sentía.

Ahora que lo pensaba no me había gustado para nada la idea de haber sido precisamente una chica quien le robara su primer beso a la castaña, y Hermione seguramente me odiaba por ello.

- Si serás imbécil, Anouk… - tomó el grueso libro y me golpeó de nuevo con él – Esto si no te lo perdonaré nunca.

- Vamos que no lo he hecho por que quisiera – riendo traté de cubrirme de los golpes para después verla pícaramente – mira a cambio de tu perdón te conseguiré como pareja al gran Viktor Krum para el baile ¿Qué dices?

- Olvídalo, no tengo pensado ir a ese estúpido baile – aferró con fuerza el libro sobre su pecho, abrazándolo completamente.

- ¿Qué¿Y por que no? – Suspiré con cansancio – incluso yo iré…

- ¿Ah si? – Preguntó curiosa - ¿con quien?

- A que no te lo imaginas… - me rasqué la cabeza y murmuré lo más bajo que pude – nada menos que con Malfoy…

- ¡¿Con Draco-pedazo-de-basura-humana Malfoy?! – Gritó sorprendida – Debes estar bromeando.

- _Nien_ – suspiré otra vez - pero no es por que desee… i-ir con él… - murmuré poniéndome un poco roja - sino por que no tengo otra alternativa.

- ¿De que estas hablando? – preguntó seria sin apartar la vista de mí.

- Es lo que he querido contarte desde hace horas… - me acerqué un poco más a ella para así no hablar muy fuerte y que nadie nos oyera.

Sin demora conté todo cuanto había sucedido con Draco, la pelea en Hogsmeade, su continuo acosamiento, el que me haya descubierto, el beso y el chantaje con tal de mantener mi secreto; omitiendo desde luego el plan de los gemelos, ya que ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ella seguramente estaría en contra de todo. Hermione por su parte escuchó atentamente todo lo que dije, sin atreverse a interrumpir mi relato ni con un suspiro.

----------------------------------

La noche cayó fría sobre Hogwarts, y todo el estudiantado se congregaba en el Gran Comedor cenando bulliciosamente. Después de lo ocurrido aquel largo día tenía muchos deseos de irme a la cama sin cenar, pero el hambre pudo más y no tuve opción más que unirme al bullicio.

Me encontraba devorando un plato de deliciosa lasagna –comúnmente llamada lasaña- sin prestar atención a nada que no fuera mi plato cuando una oleada de murmullos recorrió la estancia. Levanté la mirada y pude ver entrar con aire de realeza al rubio slytherin, seguido inseparablemente por sus 'guardaespaldas' Crabbe y Goyle.

Ya estaba comenzando a acostumbrarme a las habladurías en Hogwarts, había pasado casi lo mismo con Harry cuando su nombre salió en el cáliz y se anunció que sería el cuarto campeón del torneo. Al parecer ya se había regado por todo el colegio el relato de cómo los gemelos Weasley habían pillado a Malfoy con otro chico, y no había persona que no cotilleara al respecto.

- Al parecer tienes otra forma de usar la lengua aparte de para insultar a los demás, eh comadreja – se escuchó desde la mesa de Gryffindor, comentario seguido de innumerables risas.

- Cállate, San Potter – dirigió una profunda mirada de odio hacia la mesa de los leones.

- Es que no logramos entender, Malfoy… - esta vez fue uno de los gemelos quien habló, haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia del rubio - ¿cómo es que te gusta alardear de ser el donjuán 'me-tiro-a-las-chicas-que-quiera', cuando en realidad tienes preferencias por tu mismo género?

Los puños del slytherin estaban blancos debido a la fuerza que estaba usando para apretarlos, sus ojos brillaban en ira y estaba segura que no tardaría en explotar. Desde luego que a mi todo aquello me divertía como nunca, pero tenía que admitir que era injusto ver a Malfoy pasando por aquello, especialmente cuando él podría en cualquier momento confesarles la verdad a todos diciendo que el supuesto 'chico' con quien le pillaron besándose era en realidad una chica.

- Ya es suficiente – me levanté y acercándome a Malfoy lo sujeté de los hombros - dejen al pobre chico en paz o le provocaran pesadillas – sonreí burlona por lo que los gryffindors y demás que nos veían rieron.

- No necesito tu ayuda – se apartó bruscamente de mí – Puedo defenderme sólo.

- Como quieras – me di la media vuelta y regresé a sentarme a la mesa Slytherin.

Ignorando las palabras de burla que continuaban lanzándole ahora también desde Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw uniéndose a las de Gryffindor, Draco me siguió sentándose a mi lado.

- ¿Se puede saber que demonios estabas pensado con lo que me hiciste ayer en Hogsmeade? – preguntó molesto viéndome gélidamente.

- Nada – dije lentamente paladeando el triunfo en mi boca acompañado de una amplia sonrisa - ¿acaso no puedo salir con otras personas?

- No – dibujó la palabra con sus labios sin hacer sonido alguno, luego sujetó mi muñeca con tanta fuerza que sentía que esta iba a romperse – Te lo prohíbo.

- Ah, me estas lastimando – me quejé casi susurrando y empujándolo bruscamente logré que me soltara – Eres un idiota, Malfoy – le miré con odio - ¿Y desde cuando te crees con el derecho de decirme con quien puedo o no verme?

- Escúchame bien, Anouk – se acercó y susurró en mi oído, remarcando claramente mi nombre – A partir de ahora tú eres sólo mía – arrastró estas ultimas palabras – No te atrevas a jugar conmigo, no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer con quienes me traicionan.

- ¿Ah sí? – Respondí venenosamente apartándolo con fuerza lejos de mí – pues tú no te atrevas a amenazarme de nuevo, o verás con quien te has metido realmente.

Tomé mi mochila bufando molesta y me largué lo más rápido que pude. Una vez que llegué a un desolado pasillo maldije una y otra vez golpeando cuanto objeto se me pusiera enfrente.

Minutos después, cansada y un poco más relajada, apoyé mi frente y ambas manos sobre la fría pared disfrutando del silencio y la soledad del corredor; hasta que dicho silencio se vio interrumpido con una voz llamándome a mis espaldas.

- Viktor – me di la vuelta para verlo de frente sonriendo con alivio – no sabes cuanto me alegra ver una cara amiga en este momento.

- Necesito hablarr contigo – dijo con un semblante y una voz sumamente seria.

- Si es sobre Hermione déjame decirte que ya le pregunté y nadie la ha invitado al baile aún – sonreí satisfecha por haber cumplido con esa petición que me había hecho Krum anteriormente.

- Prrecisamente sobrre ella querría hablarr – endureció aun más sus facciones - ¿Qué es Herrmione parra ti?

- ¿Para mí? – Repetí confusa – pues mi mejor amiga¿Por qué…?

- Entonces si no te interresa… - su voz tomó un aire iracundo, cosa que jamás había escuchado en él - ¿porr que la besaste?

Me quedé como de piedra, no me esperaba que Krum me preguntara al respecto… es decir, no tenía idea que precisamente él me hubiera visto aquella tarde con Hermione donde me atreví a besarla sólo para quitarme a la pequeña Weasley de encima.

- Y-yo… - tartamudeé nerviosa, la verdad era que estaba tan sorprendida que no encontraba palabras.

- ¿Acaso haz hecho todo esto parra burrlarrte de mi? – Cuestionó sin contener ya su enojo - ¿Porr eso te hiciste mi amigo¿Parra rreirrte en mi carra? – Me miró fijamente con sus ojos centellantes de cólera - ¿Qué demonios ganas con todo esto? – avanzó un par de pasos hacia a mí, ante lo cuál retrocedí – Si lo hiciste parra provocarme, te felicito, lo haz conseguido.

Mis labios temblaban así como todo mi cuerpo, tengo que admitir que aquella mirada oscura me tenía aterrada. Me sentía débil y diminuta. De repente la mano del búlgaro me empujó contra la pared estrellándome con un golpe seco, gemí de dolor por la fuerza con la que me había impactado. Antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa nuevamente sentí la mano del moreno sujetando mi barbilla y levantándola hacia él, pero lo hizo con tal brusquedad que ese simple contacto ardía cuál quemadura.

- ¿Parra que demonios te metiste en mi vida? – dijo con una voz fría impropia en él.

Las palabras de Viktor me hirieron hasta lo más profundo, y a pesar que su mano firme en mi mentón me obligaba a verlo a la cara yo no podía, ni quería, atreverme a verlo a los ojos. Rehuía esa mirada con todas mis fuerzas, le tenía miedo. Al ver que me mantenía firme en no encararlo me sujetó más fuerte y me volteó bruscamente la cara hacia la suya. No pude evitarlo más así que dejé que mis ojos temerosos se encontraran con los suyos iracundos, los cuales de repente se mostraron sorprendidos al verme y lentamente aflojó la presión de su mano sobre mi barbilla.

- ¿Porr que me hiciste esto? – murmuró al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza contra la pared, manteniéndola al roce con la mía.

- V-viktor… - por fin me atreví a articular palabra – y-yo no… no quería lastimarte – mi voz parecía quebrarse – perdóname…

Pude sentir su sonrisa formándose en sus labios, al igual que su cálido aliento cerca de mi cuello.

- ¿Sabes que es lo irrónico? – Dijo suavemente – Que no sé de quien tengo celos, sí de ti porr besarr a Herrmione… o de ella porr besarrte a ti.

Todos y cada uno de mis músculos se tensaron, mi boca estaba desencajada de su lugar y mis ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa. Me podía esperar a un Krum locamente celoso por Hermione, como anteriormente había visto, pero no un Krum celoso por mí. ¡Por Merlín! Hasta donde él sabía yo era un chico¡UN CHICO!

- No se que me pasa, pensarrás que estoy completamente loco… - levantó su rostro a la altura del mío, su mirada era demasiado seria – Si no digo lo que estoy sintiendo ahorra mismo puede que me arrrepienta el rresto de mi vida.

¿Por que Viktor estaba diciéndome todo aquello? Tragué saliva con nerviosismo… ¿acaso él iba a…? Mi cuerpo entero empezó a temblar. No estaba preparada para lo que creo estaba apunto de decir. Fue por ello que reuniendo todas mis fuerzas le aparté de mi lado y eché a correr por el pasillo.

----------------------------------

En los días siguientes evité por completo a Krum, no quería darle la oportunidad de que terminará aquella… confesión. Tenía miedo a lo que pudiera pasar después. Era la primera vez que un chico se fijaba en mi, en mi verdadero yo. No por ser una chica linda, sino por mi personalidad. Pero ¿Qué era lo que yo sentía respecto a él? Siempre que lo veía en los pasillos del colegio o en el gran comedor echaba a correr. No tenía el valor para verlo de frente. Era una cobarde… una tonta cobarde.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Haz estado extraña últimamente – me preguntaba Hermione siempre que estábamos juntas.

- No es nada, sólo estoy un poco cansada – le respondía cada vez con una sonrisa falsa.

- Vale - con eso se quedaba callada, mirándome preocupada pero sin decir nada más.

El invierno comenzaba y con él venían noches heladas, los terrenos de Hogwarts pronto se tornaron blancos con la nieve que caía. Todo se convertía en un paisaje precioso, el cual estaba acostumbrándome a contemplar antes del anochecer sentada bajo el follaje de un abeto solitario.

- Ya no se que es lo que pasa conmigo… - murmuré suavemente estando apunto de quedarme dormida recargada en el grueso tronco.

- Tal vez si me contarás podría ayudarte a entenderlo – susurró una voz a mi lado.

Levanté la mirada media adormilada y vi a Marius sentado junto a mí, cubriéndome con su chaqueta contra el frío. La apreté contra mi cuerpo fuertemente, necesitaba sentir su calor… pero no, aquella prenda estaba fría como la nieve en las altas copas de los árboles.

Marius se percató de mi mirada vacía y ocultando su preocupación tras una sonrisa amigable me acercó a él abrazándome firmemente contra su pecho. Sus brazos protectores me hacían sentir segura, por lo que me acurruqué en su cuello abrazándole también.

- Sin duda tú me conoces mejor que nadie – impregné su oído con mi aliento tibio – siempre estas a mi lado cuando más te necesito…

- Aun cuando no me llames vendré a ti – apartó la gorra de mi cabeza, cayendo mi cabello sobre mis hombros con delicadeza para luego besar mi frente con ternura.

A pesar del frío que se sentía mis mejillas se volvieron rojizas y tibias, y como mi corazón latía golpeando desbocado mi pecho. Vaya, otra cosa por la que después tendría que ponerme a reflexionar. No sólo estaba mi confusión respecto a Krum, sino ahora también la duda acerca de que era lo que me unía verdaderamente con Marius. Pero bueno, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso después... cerré los ojos y envuelta en la fragancia de Marius me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

_**N/A**: Comentarios de la loca Roshio-queen-sama xDD  
-------------------------------  
Weno antes ke nada disculpen la tardanza en publikar uu pero es k ando korta de inspiracion,  
pero ps espero k este capitulo les haya gustado TwT sino me muerooooooo!!  
-------------------------------  
Sobre el fic... lo se he puesto a Viktor muy fuera de su personaje xDD pero no pude evitar  
ponerlo celosito hehe... tbm kizas hayan notado un Draco no tan Draco xDD perdon por eso...  
tratare de el next capitulo apegarme mas a como son en realidad los personajes nñ  
-------------------------------  
**ENCUESTA**!!  
Me gustaria saber sus opiniones para si con su ayuda ir armando el fic!!!  
Responde la siguiente pregunta, por favoooor !!  
_**Quien es tu pretendiente favorito para Anouk:**  
**a)** Marius / **b)** Viktor Krum / **c)** Draco Malfoy / **d)** Cedric Diggory / **e) **Otro -especifica quien-  
--------------------------


End file.
